


Bonded

by Jayteesee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 31,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayteesee/pseuds/Jayteesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Maximoffs and I promised to stay together to the end. We'll never break that promise. No matter what. We'll never break that promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Will Always Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We had promised to stay together from the first time we met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter Marvel fic! Um, I've got writer's bug. Ideas just keep coming.

"You two," I whispered at the new kids who had just arrived to the orphanage yesterday.

They turned around looking at me. "Come over here," I said motioning for them to come closer.

They did, and I grinned at them. "I'm Y/N," I said out loud this time.

"I'm Pietro."

"I'm Wanda."

"Nice to meet you. How old are you guys?" I asked.

"Ten," they both replied.

I grinned again. "Me too," I said.

"Why are you hiding here?" asked Wanda.

"Because the other kids don't like me," I said shuffling my feet a bit.

"Why not?" asked Pietro.

"'Cause I'm weird," I replied.

"You don't look weird," said Pietro.

"Thanks," I replied, "But it's something different from that."

Just then, one of the bigger boys from the orphanage came through the door throwing pebbles at me laughing. "Go ahead. Stop me. I though you had _super powers_ ," he sneered.

I tried to block the rain of pebbles, but it just would not stop. Suddenly, it did, and Wanda was asking me if I was alright. I nodded yes and looked over to see Pietro standing over the boy who now had a bloody nose and was on the ground sniffling. "Now don't mess with her again!" shouted Pietro in his little tiny voice.

He was small but mighty I assumed. The boy nodded. Pietro came over to me and asked Wanda if I was alright. Wanda replied that I was. "Hey, guys," I said.

"Yes," they both responded in unison.

"Promise we will always be friends," I said.

The twins helped me up and we all stood together holding hands. "We will always be friends," we said.

We never broke that promise.

* * *

"How are you doing today?" asked Strucker as he walked past me.

"Well, father, and you?" I asked.

"Always could be better but alright. Feed the twins for me," said Strucker walking away.

"Father!" I called before he got out of hearing range.

"Yes, Y/N," he said turning to look at me.

"Do you think the twins could be kept in better rooms? It is awfully cramped in there," I said.

"Sure. If you can find the space, move them there," said Strucker before walking off.

I ran to tell the twins the news. "So, yes, you can be moved from this horrid cell," I said while the twins scarfed down their lunch.

Pietro smiled and kissed me. "I knew you'd come through for us," he said happily.

Wanda smiled at me. I had been dating Pietro since we were sixteen, and we wanted to get married now, but under the circumstances, that would definitely have to wait. "I just want to leave here," said Wanda rolling her eyes.

"Patience, Sister," said Pietro looking at his twin.

Wanda sighed. We ate in peace until the sirens went off. We were under attack. "The Avengers!" someone shouted.

Pietro, Wanda, and I all looked at each other. We shared a common look. The look of hatred. "Maximoffs, Daughter, come with me," said Strucker grabbing Wanda and I while Pietro ran after us... without much effort.

"Stay here," he said when we got to our place of destination. We watched as Strucker had a conversation with a man. The man suggested sending out Wanda and Pietro, but Strucker refused. "I'm going to fight," said Pietro.

"So am I," said Wanda.

"And I," I said.

"Okay, keep safe," said Pietro kissing both Wanda's head and mine.

"You too," I said pressing a kiss to his lips.

He smiled softly at me, and Wanda squeezed his hand before he sped off.

"You and I work together, yes?" I asked Wanda.

"Yes," she replied.

"Good. Now, let's go take care of any Avenger who dares step inside," I said with the most evil smirk I could muster.

Well, whatever smirk I made, Wanda must have done it 1000x better, and we both ran out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy, and they bring Pietro back to life. (Okay, I suppose that was a bit cruel. Crap, I just made myself cry.)


	2. Strucker's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He made me his.

Strucker had grown to be impressed with me during my time spent with HYDRA. I helped crack the information he needed to conduct his experiments. He was greatly impressed with my powers. I had the power take objects, (including people), out of phase or regularly timed existence. To be simple, it almost looks like I am freezing or slowing time, but I can do so much more. The thing was, if someone was not used to my power or nothing out of the ordinary happened, no one even knew what was going on. Strucker loved my gift.

Since my gift seemed so valuable to him, he had me trained separately from the others. He took a liking to my determination and the way I could grit my teeth and move on. Besides, he also had that obligation to me. He could not let anything happen me. Not (Y/N) (Y/L/N). He already felt guilty about me having to come to him rather than him coming to me... among other things.

Little by little, things began to change. I got a bigger room. I got better meals. I started to train less roughly. Soon, I had freedom to wander around the building. I could talk to Strucker freely without him having to talk to me first. I could even contradict him with what he was doing. Usually, it had to do with the twins.

One fateful day, he came into my room and sat on my bed. "Y/N, I have adopted you as my legal daughter," he said as stoically as someone can say it.

I nodded. "Yes," I said.

He got up and left. I knew why he had taken this extreme liking to me. I just did not know he would take it this far.


	3. Ultron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We had found someone or rather something that would satiate our need for revenge.

I froze time pulling Wanda and I out of phase. "Captain America," I said smiling at Wanda.  
She smiled back and used the opportunity to get in close proximity with the Avenger. "He's talking to your dad," said Wanda looking towards me.

I shrugged. "Then work your magic," I replied.

"Okay, now," said Wanda.

She waited until it was critical to reveal herself knocking Captain America down some stairs. I took us out of phase again briefly causing Wanda to look as if she was moving more rapidly than she was as she and I left the building. Little did I know that would be the last time I ever saw Strucker again. He was killed... by an Avenger.

We wandered across the building until we found Tony Stark. He asked Jarvis to scan the room for life signs, but I slowed time letting Wanda and me escape the scan. Wanda got close to Tony messing with his mind for a bit. When he snapped out of his trance, I had to freeze time in order for Wanda to escape away to our corner undetected. Pietro sped into the room surprisingly quietly but was ready to kill Tony before Wanda stopped him. Pietro gave Wanda a strange look and turned to me. "If I thought it was a good idea, I would have done it myself by now," I said freezing time so Pietro could get the message.

Tony thankfully left leaving Wanda, Pietro, and I to escape... well, anywhere. "I have an idea," I said.

We began walking to the apartment building we used to live in together. "What if it's already rented?" asked Pietro.

"Well, we find a new one," I said, "Perhaps we won't need it for long. Besides, anyone gives us trouble, we have the new and improved Wanda Maximoff," I joked looking back at her.

"Yet we're still stuck with same old you," replied Wanda taking my hand in hers.

"Doesn't matter. I'm just glad we're all alive, and we're all together," said Pietro pressing a kiss against my lips.

I giggled at him, and Wanda, Pietro, and I began speaking of the times we had had together. We finally reached the apartment building and entered in. "Hello?" Wanda called.

An old woman appeared from a back room in front of us. "Oh my... oh my... it's you. It's you all. You're back. You're back," she said coming towards us.

She threw her arms around Pietro's neck, then mine, then Wanda's. "Hello, Mrs. Constantin," I said nodding to our former landlady.

" Wanda you look so grown, and Y/N, you haven't looked prettier... still don't have a ring I see," she said slapping Pietro's shoulder.

"We've been working on it, but there's been circumstances... and obstacles... and hindrances," explained Pietro meekly looking down to the ground.

"Yes, yes, I know. You all are so young. And what have you done to your hair young man?" asked Mrs. Constantin placing her hands on her hips.

"Long story," mumbled Pietro.

"Well, what brings you here?" asked Mrs. Constantin turning towards Wanda.

"Is our old apartment still available?" asked Wanda.

"Yes, of course. No one's lived in it since you all left. I think the people think it's haunted by your spirits or something. But look at you all. Still alive. I felt it in my bones," said Mrs. Constantin rummaging around for three keys then gesturing for us follow her upstairs. It was just how I remembered. Two bedrooms, one bath, a wooden table with three wooden seats pushed against greenish, (they were supposed to be ivory), colored walls, and a small living room containing a small TV and one sofa connected to the tiniest little kitchen. "We... we don't have much money with us right now," admitted Wanda with a look of nostalgia plastered all over her face.

"It's okay. I know you all are reliable. Pay when you can," said Mrs. Constantin, "I've got to get back downstairs," she said.

We waved at her and said our goodbyes. We then did what we normally did... what we used to do. We flopped on the too soft couch my head resting on Pietro's chest with my legs curled up on the sofa, Pietro's arm around me, and Wanda stretched out with her legs on top of mine. This time we had no food to eat or any form of cable to watch television with but being there together comfortably was enough. Tears stood in all our eyes as we remembered the days before Hydra. When we were just normal teenagers deciding to make a life for ourselves on our own. Getting jobs, maybe getting married, raising money to continue our education. All of that was gone now. After awhile, we all fell asleep on the couch lost to our dreams.

Pietro and I awoke to Wanda shaking us violently. "Get up," she said.

"What's wrong?" asked Pietro.

"I got a note. Someone must have put it in my pocket when we were walking. It says to go to the church in the middle of the city by nine o'clock. It's 8:30 now," said Wanda showing us the paper.

"Should we go?" I asked.

"It could be Hydra," replied Wanda, "I don't know... It could be Ultr..."

"We should just in case it's important," said Pietro stretching.

We went downstairs meeting Mrs. Constantin on the way out. "We have to return these keys. We can't stay. Sorry," said Wanda handing in our three keys.

Mrs. Constantin shook her head. "No, keep them. In fact..."

She went behind her desk and pulled out three pieces of brownish twine. She tied a sort of necklace through the loop of each key and hung them around our necks. "You're always welcome here. And even if I die and this building goes to rot, these keys will symbolize the beautiful friendship, family, and love you three have. Don't lose them. I knew you were leaving anyway. You didn't bring anything with you. No food, no clothes. That's alright. Visit when you can," she said.

We all nodded and hugged her as we left wiping away tears as discreetly as possible.

* * *

We met Ultron at the church for the first time. We were curious enough to listen to what he had to say. To follow him. To get the "big picture". "I have a little picture," began Pietro.

"Pietro..." warned Wanda, but Ultron urged him to continue.

"We were ten years old," said Pietro turning to Wanda, " And when it happened to you..." here he turned to me, "You were younger."

I grabbed the Pietro's and Wanda's hands, and they began to relay the story of their parent's death and their own experience staring at Tony Stark's bomb just waiting for it to kill them. "And you?" asked Ultron turning to me.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think will happen next.


	4. My Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.H.I.E.L.D. took everything away from me at such an early age.

My father was a good man. He was the type of dad that takes his kids to the park and reads them bedtime stories. He was the type of father to hug their kid just 'cause. He loved me. He even loved even my mutation. My mother loved me too, but she died of cancer when I was two years old leaving just my father and me by ourselves. After that, my father and I grew closer. "Just you and me kid," he would say sometimes. 

It was alright. Every day he would drive me to school, and every day after school, I walked home waiting for him to arrive from work. I never knew what he did or what he was. He would tell me his job was top secret, and I was too young to get involved. I never knew until much later.

I was nine-years old on the last day I ever saw him. I was sleeping when he shook me awake. "Alright, sweetheart, I need you to be awake and alert for what I am about to tell you," he said.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "Awake and alert," I said.

"Good. Okay, listen carefully. I'm going to be gone for a few days. Just a few. At most three. I need you to stay here and take care of yourself, understand?" he asked.

I nodded but said, "How?"

"I have canned food, cereal, and bread and lunchmeat in the kitchen for you to eat and make sandwiches with," he said.

I nodded but looked confusedly at him. "Come here," he said.

I put my arms around him, and he lifted me up. "I'm too big for this," I protested as he carried me into the kitchen.

"I know," he said setting me down.

"Alright, while I'm gone, you are not going to school. You keep the door shut no matter what. You do not allow anyone in the place unless you are in immediate danger like a fire. You do not answer or use the phone. You stay quiet. Keep the lights off. Make sure nobody knows you are here," my father commanded.

I nodded rapidly. "Okay, my little trooper," my father said staring at me.

He knelt down in front of me then grabbed me close hugging me. "My little trooper... my little girl. Be brave for me, Y/N," he said trying to choke back the sobs.

I had not heard him cry this hard since the first anniversary of my mother's death. I can remember hearing him sob. "I will, Dad," I said burying my head in his shoulder, "Just stop crying. Everything's gonna be alright. I'll be fine."

He sobbed harder. Finally, he composed himself and stood up still keeping his hands on my shoulders. "I love you," he said, "I love you more than anything."

"I love you too, Dad," I replied.

He let me go and walked towards the door of our apartment opening it letting the light from the hallway flood in. It was then I fully noticed he was in a uniform and gear as if he was prepared to fight in a war. "Goodbye, Y/N," he said looking back at me while he stood in the doorway.

"Goodbye, Dad," I replied not knowing those would be my last words to him.

* * *

 

The third day came, and I was excited. My father was coming home. I waited impatiently in my bed fidgeting. I was waiting for when he would open the door so he could hug me again. So everything could go back to how it was supposed to be. He never showed.

The fourth day came. The fourth day went. He never showed.

The fifth day came. The fifth day went. He never showed.

The sixth day came, and I woke up and cried. I cried like I had never cried before. I knew he was dead. He had to be dead. The phone rang, and I knew it was my principal calling again to ask why I had not been in school. I was surprised that no one had come to check on me yet.

It was on the seventh day, a week since I had seen my father, that I froze time. I had already known I could do it, but my father warned me not to let anyone else know. I kept it frozen for awhile because I thought that if my world had stopped, so must everyone else's. No one seemed to know that my father had passed. Everyone kept on with their busy life while I lay in a mess of my own pain and sadness. It was like a moment of silence for my father... the fallen soldier.

I got bored with freezing the world and let it go. That was when I heard the knocking. "Open up," said a voice.

I stood frozen in my living room. "We know you're in there, Y/N. We're friends of your father," said another voice.

Even though I knew my father was gone, I still heeded his warning of not opening the door to anyone. No matter what. "If you don't open the door, we'll open it for you," said the first voice. 

I grew frightened at his threat and took myself out of phase letting the world stop around me. I dared not let go. I could not go anywhere, for something told me I was in danger, and this apartment was the only thing keeping me safe. I hurried to my room locking the door and huddled on my bed. I knew several hours had passed causing me to feel tired by this point. I could not go to sleep. I had no idea how to control my powers in my sleep. The men would come in and do something bad. I held on for as long as any nine year old girl could before passing out asleep on my bed.

The men must have kicked both doors down. They must have packed up my things. They must have brought the stuff to the orphanage. There must have already been set procedures in place. I woke up in a bed. Not my bed but another one. It was a hospital bed. There were two men in suits standing in the room with me. "Your father died in a surprise attack from a group called S.H.I.E.L.D." started one man.

I recognized his voice as the first man that spoke back at the apartment. "Your father was a good man," said the second man.

"We found you passed out due to probably tiredness and stress. There were already arrangements made from a while ago to send you to a children's home in case of this happening. When you recover, you will be sent there," said the first man.

I nodded wearily. The tears welled in my eyes. "I hate them," I whispered.

"Hate who?" asked the second man.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.," I replied.

The second man looked at the first. "We know," said the first man.

When I was discharged from the hospital, I was brought to the orphanage. I did not dare talk to anyone. That attracted the attention of bullies. One of them stole my father's jacket which was one of the things the men thought to pack with my belongings. "Give it back," I snarled.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because... because I have super powers," I said practically growling.

"And I'm Michael Jackson," responded the boy.

"Give it to her," said a much older sounding voice.

I looked up to see a larger boy standing over the bully currently holding my father's leather jacket. "Do it now, or I snap your backbone, put it back in place, do it again, then proceed on the rest of the bones of your pathetic body," said the boy.

The bully handed me the jacket, and I clutched it crying softly into it glad it still held my father's smell. "It's alright. He's not gonna hurt you anymore if he knows what's good for him. My name is Darius," he said.

"Y/N," I replied looking at the boy through my tears.

Through the blur of my tears he looked an angel... an honest to God real guardian angel. He smiled and left. During dinner, the bully pretended to accidentally bump into me. "Darius is seventeen which means he leaves next year. Who's gonna come to your rescue then? Who will you have then?" asked the bully taunting at me.

I tried to remain as non-emotional as a seven foot pole, but on the inside, I thought: _I have no one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you love it, let me know. If you hate it, let me know. If you're mildly okay with it, let me know. If you like beluga whales, let me know.


	5. Hate Never Felt So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were sure we wanted to fight against the Avengers, but we were a bit wary of Ultron.

I told Ultron about how my father left me to go fight, and how it turned out he was killed in a surprise attack from S.H.I.E.L.D. Ultron brought us back to the Hydra base, and it was strange being in there just the three of us. No Strucker. No guards. No doctors. Instead, inside the base was the steady hum of machinery as Ultron had his metal men up at work. "All three of you. So much rage. So much loss. I can take that away from humanity," said Ultron standing in front of us.

"And how can you do that?" asked Pietro.

Ultron looked at Pietro. "You, Y/N, and I can hurt the Avengers, but Wanda, you can tear them apart from the inside," he said.

"You haven't answered my question," persisted Pietro.

"All will be answered soon enough, but rest now. We've got a big day ahead of us. There's two rooms here suitable for sleeping in for you three. Maybe Y/N and Wanda take one, and Pietro takes the other, or I don't know. Not my problem," said Ultron leading us to two very large, stone rooms with one bed covered with flimsy sheets in each.

The rooms looked more like cells. Though Pietro and Wanda had not seen them before, I had. They were for the failed experiments Strucker had told me. They would leave the human lab rats here to die when something went wrong. Ultron left us alone, and Wanda was the first to talk. "How about you and Y/N stay in here, and I go to the other room. I want to practice my abilities anyway," she said to Pietro.

"Fine with me. Be careful, little sister," said Pietro planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Pietro, we are twins," Wanda said.

"Still twelve minutes older than you," gloated Pietro.

Wanda rolled her eyes and said, "And that is why I prefer Y/N."

She walked over to me, and I hugged her and told her goodnight, but she whispered in my ear, "I'm doing this for you."

I pulled away from her wide-eyed, and she winked at me. I smirked in return. "Okay, goodnight you two. Just remember, I'm _right next door,_ " Wanda said deadpanning at me slightly raising and dropping her eyebrows.

She walked out and shut the door firmly behind her. Pietro began removing his shirt a few moments after she had gone. He was just about pulling it over his head when he realized I was watching him. "Like what you see?" he asked turning his head so he could see me.

"Always do," I replied.

He took off the shirt and flung it at me. "Stop being such a child," I whined as he sat on the bed.

I started taking off my shirt leaving my camisole still on. I walked over to Pietro who pulled me on his lap. "What do _you_ want?" I fake-sneered at him as his hands settled on my hips.

He ignored my question and opted for capturing my lips in a kiss. My hands went to his shoulders although one of them started to creep in his hair. He moved to my neck planting heavy kisses there, and I whispered, "Pietro," before biting my lip to stay quiet.

He stood up with my legs wrapped around his waist then turned and bent over so I fell on the bed with him over me. "As much as I'd love to continue this after being denied sufficient time alone with you about almost every time I asked for four years, I believe we really should get some rest," said Pietro.

He pressed a quick kiss to my lips then rolled over next to me. His arm reached out to me encouraging me to move over pressing myself against his chest. "You're adorable you know. More adorable than sexy. I mean, you are sexy... very sexy, but..." started Pietro.

"Shut up, and sleep," I commanded.

"You love me, Y/N."

"I do."

"Marry me."

"I've already agreed to."

"I'll marry you too."

"Oh my gosh, Pietro, shut up."

"...You love me." 

"You're a nuisance."

"You love me. You love nuisances."

"How badly have you missed me? Missed this?"

"...More than you'll ever know."

"Me too."

"I love you, Y/N."

"I love you too, Pietro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am scared to release this and the next chapter 'cause I just hope I'm not moving too slow. Nevertheless, I'm currently writing chapter 12 so... Give me feedback if you want. I'll just be here... swinging my legs... adding more chapters... having no life :( .


	6. Let's Give It a Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro, Wanda, and I were all best friends. I didn't ever think that was going to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There are some long notes at the end of this chapter that cover some stuff that occurred to me while writing this.

Pietro had always been kind of cute. He was an adorable kid with brown hair that he always left messy, but little kids look adorable that way. He wasn't really awkward when he approached the age of about 12 years old like some boys are. He sort of eased into any stage he was going into. He wasn't really considered hot... well, not until he was about 15 years old. He started growing into himself. He looked older than the other boys. He was beginning to put on some muscle, and he was already pushing six feet... about 5 feet and ten inches. His voice didn't crack. It just slowly got deeper. He wasn't just "cute Pietro" anymore, and girls noticed. They noticed Pietro. They noticed Wanda because she was his sister. They despised me. I was Pietro's best friend. They viewed me as the girl in their way. I totally wasn't. I didn't think I was.

Pietro couldn't go anywhere without some girl smiling at him, waving at him, even going so far as to giggle while twirling their hair. It was disgusting to teenage me. They were throwing themselves at him, and he knew it. He would politely smile and wave back. If the girls were nice enough, he took them on a date, but "dates" to Pietro were usually sitting somewhere near school talking about life. It didn't matter though. Most girls just thought he was hot.

"Y/N, I love you."

"Love you too, Wanda. What's up?" I asked as she barged into the room we shared with about five other girls.

"You are the only girl who identifies as my friend who isn't trying to get with my brother," she said sitting on my bed.

I rolled my eyes. "They're dogs, and he's meat... apparently a pretty handsome piece of meat," I said turning to go back to the book I was reading.

"Yeah, but you know Valentina?" she asked.

I could feel her just yearning for my response. "Yes, I know Valentina," I replied through gritted teeth.

"She had the nerve to ask me if I wanted to hang out. Honestly, her? And why would I ever let her sink her greasy little talons into my twin brother's back?" Wanda said with extra emphasis on the last sentence.

I rolled onto my back and grinned up at her. "The same way Pietro won't let Gradimir get his paws on you," I said setting the book aside hoping to illicit a reaction out of her.

"I'm grateful for that. But seriously, when it first started happening, it wasn't that bad, but now it's been a year. You, Pietro, and I we're sixteen now, and the games just get boring. I had a twelve year old ask me to put in a good word with Pietro for her," said Wanda incredulously.

I cracked up laughing, "And what did she say when you told her no?"

"She said, 'I'm turning thirteen in two months'," replied Wanda mimicking the girl's voice.

I laughed harder. "She's still better than that annoying Valen..." started Wanda but the door opened.

Valentina came through the door. She walked past my bed and smiled at Wanda and sat in her own. An awkward silence filled the room. "Hey, Wanda, I like the way your hair looks," said Valentina breaking the silence.

"Thanks," replied Wanda without a hint of emotion in her voice. 

Just then Pietro burst through the door causing my head to snap up. He was wearing a black jacket, a white T-shirt, and a pair of black jeans. "Someone looks nice. Hurry up, Pietro, you know the boys aren't allowed in the girls' rooms." said Wanda.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Valentina smiling.

"I came to see Valentina," explained Pietro.

Valentina stood up, and Wanda quickly left the room. Pietro watched her leave with a confused expression on his face. Valentina walked towards Pietro shooting a glare in my direction. I visibly rolled my eyes at her while Pietro's back was turned. "So what was it you wanted to tell me?" she asked smiling at him with hef pearly white teeth and pushing her red hair out her face.

"I, uh, can't go out with you. You've been really nice to me and my sister lately, but I decided I have to cut it now. I'm... um... in love with someone else," Pietro stammered as if the words just weren't coming out right.

"Who?" demanded Valentina.

"Um... well, Y/N," said Pietro.

"Yeah, Pietro," I said unaware he had just admitted his crush.

"I knew it! Ugh, you're such a... You're always hanging around him. You're always having his attention. You're always talking to him. Look, you got him. He's all yours. Have him. He could do so much better though than you, and he will when he comes to his senses," Valentina said to me storming out the room.

She slammed the door shut. "Did I... did I miss something?" I asked Pietro.

"Y/N," Pietro said sitting down on my bed.

"Yeah?" I asked sitting up.

"I really want to be there for you."

"You already are. You have been since the first day I met you," I said ruffling Pietro's hair.

"But I want to be there... more intimately for you," said Pietro trying to find his words.

"Oh... I didn't think... Are you saying..."

"That I want us to date because we've been friends for six years, and I can't go out with another girl without thinking of you," interjected Pietro.

"You can't do what?" I asked still not processing the whole thing.

"I know this is sudden, but can we give it a shot?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah. We can," I replied.

I kissed Pietro suddenly, and he made a surprised noise but relaxed into the kiss. I wasn't expecting for my world to be changed upside down at the moment, but it was. When I pulled away from Pietro, he looked different. It was like I was seeing him in a whole new way. I don't even how to describe, but it was amazing. I didn't want anyone else there but him. Love hit me hard. Harder than expected. This was the true meaning of love at first sight. "Pietro?" I said softly.

"Yes, Y/N," he replied.

I reached out to cup his cheek, and he leaned in to kiss me again. No one else ever would be able to make me feel the way he did when he kissed me. It was like I could see the future, and the future was Pietro and I. At the same time, it felt strange. It felt like I had been thrust into these emotions without warning, but that's what relationships need... development. "Pietro, I'm sorry, but I can't let you..." Wanda started as she barged through the door.

Pietro and I pulled apart but a little too late. "Oh... Oh, thank God. I knew you'd be my sister-in-law, Y/N," said Wanda feigning wiping sweat from her forehead.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just kidding, but seriously are you two now dating?" asked Wanda.

Pietro and I both stared dumbly at Wanda. "Mhmm, yes, you are," Wanda filled in, "But I will give you two my blessing if and only if you promise that if ever you break up, we all still remain friends," Wanda finished.

"Of course we will," Pietro and I both chimed in.

"Good," Wanda said relieved, "Well, on a lighter note, you were Pietro's first kiss."

"What? No way," I said turning to look at Pietro.

"Yeah, well none of the other girls really seemed important enough to kiss. Not even to make out with. Call me strict, but I am also sure, solnishka, that I was your first kiss too," said Pietro smirking at me.

"Number one, 'solnishka' is not what you are calling me," I said.

"It's a Russian word," said Pietro.

"We live in Sokovia."

"Yeah, but we speak a mix of Russian, Romanian, and English. We're like... tri-brids."

"Fine... _durak_ ," I said grinning.

Wanda giggled. "I call you something sweet, and you call me an idiot," said Pietro pretending to be shocked.

"What are you gonna do about it?" I asked beginning to giggle along with Wanda.

Pietro put his hand around the back of my head and kissed me then pulled back and whispered against my lips, "Suntem pe veci legaţi."

"Noi toți sunt legați pentru totdeauna," I said out loud.

"We are forever bonded," agreed Wanda.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated. Just imagine... really imagine... I mean seriously imagine I give you one hundred bricks of gold for every comment you leave. That's how much comments are appreciated. 
> 
> solnishka- little sun (Russian)  
> durak- stupid (Russian)  
> Suntem pe veci legaţi- We are forever bonded. (Romanian)  
> Noi toți sunt legați pentru totdeauna- We all are forever bonded. (Romanian)  
> I got the idea to mix English, Russian, and Romanian because Sokovia is a fictional city in Eastern Europe yet the twins and others spoke English fine but still with an accent. Also, while the name "Wanda" has Russian origins, "Pietro" has Italian origins so taking Eastern Europe into consideration, it was probably meant to be Romanian. Basically, fix these translations if you'd like because the only foreign languages my family speaks are Yoruba (Nigerian dialect) and Patois (Jamaican English which technically doesn't count as a foreign language yet my friends can't understand when I speak it.).)
> 
> Also, I hope that the reader is physically general enough for you. Not characteristically. Physically. Yes, the reader is a girl that grew up in Sokovia (doesn't even mean born there), but that doesn't make her ethnically or racially anything. Nor does hair color, eye color, or height really matter. The only things that are specific are sex or gender, and I have to make the reader athletic because she was trained at Hydra for a while, and her dad was a... (spoiler) so she was kind of forced into having that quality. Because of that I might have to make her strong or able to do some cool stuff that there is no way I could do 'cause I'm more of a small, weak sit and read a book type. If I do make the reader too specific, (physically), about something, let me know.
> 
> Okay, last thing. I love you guys.


	7. Wrong Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were more wary of Ultron. Revenge was taking too long.

"Wake up, solnishka," whispered Pietro in my ear.

I cracked open one eye to give him a bad look. He smiled at me and threw some clothes in my direction. I lifted my arm to catch them. "Ultron gave us these," explained Pietro.

"Where did he get them from?" I asked.

"He said... people," replied Pietro.

He looked uneasy but began pulling on his shirt anyway. "Hm," I said examining mine.

"What?" asked Pietro.

"Camoflauge pants, light brown t-shirt, combat boots. What am I American military?" I asked laughing a bit.

"Ultron said you have the attitude of a soldier," said Pietro.

"And when did this happen?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"While you were sleeping," replied Pietro.

"And you didn't wake me up?" I half-asked half-yelled at him.

"But you looked so beautiful, solnishka," said Pietro.

I smiled and walked over to him putting my arms lazily around his neck and lightly kissing him on his lips. "Durak," I whispered.

"Solnishka," whined Pietro.

"I'm going to have to strip so turn around," I commanded Pietro.

At that moment Wanda came in and pulled Pietro by his shirt out the room. "I could hear his perverse thoughts from outside," she said, "Besides, I wanted to talk to you about Ultron."

"What's going on?" I asked getting dressed.

"He... Well, I don't know what he's thinking, but we're supposed to be going towards South Africa today. A place called Wakanda. He never once mentioned the Avengers," said Wanda.

"He may have good reason. We don't know. I'm sure we'll get our revenge soon enough," I said finishing putting on my clothes.

"Hopefully. I'm beginning to have my doubts. I didn't want to tell Pietro because he's a bit bloodthirsty," said Wanda looking a little concerned.

"He's always been like that," I said in reply.

"Especially when it came to you."

"And you, Wanda. You more than me. You do remember you are his twin sister. Remember Gradimir?" I asked.

Wanda and I laughed at the memory. "Okay, just I think we should be careful," said Wanda as we walked out.

"Always," I said smiling at her.

When we walked out, Pietro was standing outside the door arms folded. He looked me up and down and sighed, "I missed the show but still hot."

I rolled my eyes and dragged him to where Wanda was heading. Ultron was there standing in the front of the former HYDRA base. "Alright, kids. Showtime."

* * *

Ultron had gotten the vibranium from Klaue, and we thought that was that until, "Stark. Tony Stark used to say that... to me. You're one of his."

Ultron tore of Klaue's arm causing me to attempt to spring forward, but Pietro held me back. "I'm sorry. Really sorry about that. I'm sure it will be fine. Just don't compare me to Stark. He's a sickness!" exclaimed Ultron.

I had half a mind to tell Ultron how sick I thought what he just did was, but I withheld when I heard a voice say, "Aww, junior. You're gonna break your old man's heart."

After some tension and sarcasm, the fight really began. Pietro was the first to start as usual while Wanda and I waited until the opportune time arrived. The Avengers were fighting Ultron's robots when one of them came up next to Wanda and said, "Time for some mind games."

She looked at me, and we did our specialty. I paused time so she could get close enough to the Avengers to use her magic. The last to take out besides Tony was Hawkeye, but he was quick. He incapacitated Wanda, but Pietro arrived quickly grabbing Wanda in his arms while I jumped on his back.

Ultron met back up with us later, and we made our way to South Korea. We were going to see Helen Cho to build Ultron a body. "Are you alright?" asked Pietro to Wanda for the umpteenth time .

Wamda nodded. "I'm fine," replied Wanda, "You should tend to Y/N."

"You alright, solnishka?" asked Pietro making his way over to me.

"Ah, I think the redhead one got me," I said.

My hands covered a wound on my side. "Let me see," coaxed Pietro.

I slowly removid my hands revealing the wound. It was bleeding a ribbon of red part way across my abdomen. "We'll get them back for that," mumbled Pietro in my ear.

He rubbed his hand up and down my back. "Wanda, can you find any bandages?" he asked.

"Okay," replied Wanda going to search for them.

"You two want to get married?" asked Ultron turning towards us.

"Yes," replied Pietro.

"Maybe... Well, we'll see I suppose," said Ultron turning away.

Wanda came back with cloth bandages and gauze. "I'll bandage it. It's fine," said Pietro.

He began softly and tenderly singing a Russian lullaby as he worked. "Soon, we'll be married, and you, Wanda, and I will have our own place again, and we'll be a real family... with little ones," added Pietro.

Ultron snickered. "What?" asked Pietro.

"Children," replied Ultron.

"Oh," said Pietro confusedly then continued with bandaging.

"You humans have the simplest idea of life. You have no concept of how perfect complexity is. How perfect it will be," continued Ultron.

Wanda furrowed her eyebrows and walked over to the cradle. She spread her hands on the surface then recoiled back with a scream. "What?" I asked trying to leap up, but Pietro kept me down.

"You said we were going to destroy the Avengers," accused Wanda.

"The human race needs to evolve..." began Ultron.

"And if they don't?" asked Pietro.

"Ask Noah," replied Ultron.

"You're not God," I sneered.

"Yeah? Well, it seems that right about now..." started Ultron, but Helen had already pulled the plug on the operation.

The chaos allowed Wanda, Pietro, and I to escape. "Your bandages," said Pietro once we were clear.

"They'll be fine, Pietro," I said smiling at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took so long to upload.


	8. My Father's Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strucker knew me, but I did not know him.

Strucker had looked at me strange from the moment I met him. "(Y/N) (Y/L/N), sir," the guard had said, and Strucker looked as if he had seen a ghost.

 "Yes, well, take her to the medical examination, and then to the...um... _living quarters_ ," commanded Strucker.

The guard saluted and roughly began dragging me away. "Be careful! How can you expect her to pass the medical examination if you're handling her so roughly?" called Strucker.

The man let go of me and walked ahead in front of me. The examination went well, and afterwards, I was shown to my little cell where I was to stay until given any more instruction.

It was two hours until Strucker entered the room. "(Y/N) (Y/L/N)," he said as he entered.

"Yes, sir."

"Daughter of (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N)," he continued.

"Yes, sir."

"And (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)."

"Yes, sir."

"He was a good man," said Strucker.

"You knew him?" I asked suddenly realizing I had spoken out of line.

Strucker looked up at me but then answered, "Yes. He was one of the best men that has ever worked here."

"My father worked here?" I asked getting more comfortable with the whole talking thing.

"Yes, he did. Now, do it," demanded Strucker.

"Do what, sir?" I asked.

"Your father talked a lot about his daughter and his daughter's special little powers," said Strucker in return.

I looked around for an object, and my eye landed on a rusty old nail. "Well, watch," I said throwing the nail in the air.

Before the nail even hit the ground, I froze time so the nail remained in the air."I can only pull us out of phase, but that nail is still placed in time. I cannot change that," I replied.

"Interesting," replied Strucker, "Return us to normal."

I did, and the nail dropped back to the measly little bed I was sitting on. "Would you like to know your father's last words?" asked Strucker as he got ready to leave.

"Yes," I said holding back the knot in my stomach that threatened to make its way to my throat .

"He said, 'I love you, Y/M/N. I love you, Y/N. Goodbye, my little girl,'" said Strucker looking a bit guilty.

My eyes welled up, and I whispered, "I love you too."

"How old are you now?" asked Strucker in a sing-song voice that sounded suspiciously like the tune of "Happy Birthday".

"Eighteen, sir," I replied.

"Nine years have passed since then, then. Only nine... Your father was a great man... which makes it hard to do what I am planning on doing with you tomorrow," Strucker said quite seriously.

"What are you planning on doing?" I asked.

"A guard will be here at around 5:30 tomorrow morning. He will bring you to the labs," said Strucker in reply.

He then shut the door. Sure enough, at 5:30, there was a knock on my door. A guard was standing outside. "To the labs this morning," he sort of asked, sort of said.

"Yes," I answered.

"Follow me," he commanded trudging down the corridor.

The labs were surprisingly clean, and pretty top-notch for a poor city in a poor country. Strucker was in there along with another man. He was young and had a slightly creepy smile. "This is Dr. Viktor Orloff," said Strucker when I walked in the room.

"Carry on," he said to the man leaving me alone with him.

"Alright, Miss Y/L/N, sit down here. Have you ever had bloodwork? I know most people from Sokovia usually haven't what with it being poor and all, but you were in the system so..." his voice trailed off.

"Yes, I've had bloodwork before," I answered.

"Good, because that's all we'll be doing for now," said Dr. Orloff, "Sit down here."

I sat on the chair he had patted on, and we began the process. Every morning it was the same thing. Bloodwork. This was for about a month. Then, Strucker and Dr. Orloff upped the amount of blood being taken. One day, they decided to take so much, I passed out. I was more scared than before after that.

Six months had passed since I had first arrived at Hydra. I walked down to Dr. Orloff's lab to be greeted with Strucker, Dr. Orloff, and an older looking man with white hair. "Um... hello..." I began, but the older man stuck a needle in my arm causing me to fall asleep.

When I awoke, I was aching, and my skin burned. The chair I usually sat in was leaned back so I was lying down. I grimaced against the pain, and looked over at Dr. Orloff who was the only person left in the room.

"My father would've never done this," I said gritting my teeth.

"He didn't," replied Dr. Orloff.

Every day after that, I was subject to being put under anesthesia and waking up in extreme pain, but I soldiered through it... on the outside. On the inside, I just felt so alone. I had not seen Pietro or Wanda since when we first arrived at Hydra, and that had been a year ago.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you love the fic!


	9. The Battle of Sokovia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We had joined the Avengers... no, sorry, we had joined the side of life.

Pietro, Wanda, and I suited up to prepare to fight against Ultron with the rest of the Avengers. I looked over at Wanda who seemed keen on watching Vision with a mixture of awe and suspicion. That was a look I had never seen on her face. Pietro threw Wanda a little red jacket he had found God knows where, and she looked at it as if it was her destiny. I rolled my eyes. Wanda and her favorite color. Jeesh, even her powers were red.

"Solnishka," called Pietro.

"Hm?" I asked looking over to him.

"What are you bringing?" he asked.

"Earpiece... new clothes... my dad's jacket," I replied.

Pietro looked at the leather jacket clumsily tied around my waist. "Won't that be a hindrance? You can leave it here," said Pietro.

"I... I have to bring it," I said.

"You can leave it here," repeated Pietro, "I just don't want anything to happen to you," he said walking over to me.

I nodded untying the jacket and leaving it in the empty space on the shelf where Pietro's running shoes used to be.

"So, you have a plan on how you're fighting, right?" asked Pietro worriedly.

"Yes. My dad trained me. Strucker trained me. I've got this, durak," I said with a bright smile.

Pietro's hands slipped down to my waist. "Still going for the American military look?" he asked.

"Light brown T-shirt, fingerless leather gloves, camouflage cargo pants, combat boots... yeah. Show them how a real soldier fights," I replied my hands sliding on his shoulders.

"You look hot," responded Pietro his lips pressing to mine.

"I'm still in the room," said Wanda looking away.

"Yeah, well for a minute there I think you forgot we were in the room. You know, I  _was_ calling your name before I had to throw that jacket at you," said Pietro.

Wanda's cheeks flushed red. "If you all have what you're supposed to, then we better get going," murmured Wanda.

She looked up at Pietro on the way out, and he gave her a teasing smile. "Shut up," she said hitting his arm.

Phase 1 was getting the people out of the city. Phase 2 was actually fighting Ultron and his army of robots. "I don't see how I can really be a help here in Phase 1," I said to Steve.

"Right. I know. You're sticking with me. You're gonna help to squash any minor attacks before the big stuff happens," he replied.

I nodded silently my eyes wandering for anyone suspicious movement. We tried as hard as we could to rush the people out. I shouted in our own language to let them know that the Avengers were not there to hurt anyone. One man sarcastically shouted back, "Yeah, they never are!"

I glanced at Steve. Actually fighting alongside him much less the rest of them was going to be rough physically and emotionally.

 When the attack actually started, I sprang into action. I could not find Wanda anywhere to work with her, but I realized that Wanda would not need to get into anyone's head right now so I would have to stay with Steve to help fight. That was a mistake. I was freezing time, unfreezing time, freezing time, unfreezing time. It made me dizzy, and it was becoming hard to concentrate. "Y/N!" shouted Steve as a hoard of robots approached us and his shield was out of reach.

I froze time so Steve could grab his shield but unfroze time too early and was knocked hard in the head by one of Ultron's robots. Another one was approaching, and I grabbed it with my bare hands pulling out its wires through a hole Steve had put in it earlier. "Adrenaline?" asked Steve as I froze time again.

"Had to learn how to harness it," I replied.

"Where did you learn that from?" asked Steve.

"My father... and Strucker," I said.

"Your other father," said Steve kind of off to the side.

"I only called him that to please him. Besides, he was trying," I said swallowing, "I'm unfreezing time," I announced.

In the chaos, Cap and I were separated, but I found Pietro, "Solnishka," he said running up to gasping for air.

"Durak... you have a bullet hole," I murmured.

"Yeah, a stupid officer. Wait, I see Natasha and the Captain," Pietro exclaimed, and with that, he scooped me in his arms and was with them in a second.

My eyes alighted on one a huge helicarrier with lifeboats coming out to get the people off. "This is S.H.I.E.L.D.?" asked Pietro.

"This is what S.H.I.E.L.D. is supposed to be," answered Cap staring in awe himself.

"This is not so bad," said Pietro smiling at me.

I smiled back at him then over to Cap who's eyes met mine, "This is amazing... It's good," I admitted.

Steve gave a small sort of sad smile in my direction then was off transferring civilians. Pietro, and I scrambled after him. I laughed actually. I was regaining my concentration, and I thought, "We're going to _live_ through this."

Pietro and attempted to organize the people making sure families could stay together and no one was trampled. Pietro and I caught sight of Wanda, and he sped me over to her. "You good?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Oh my God, Y/N!" she screamed.

I looked down to see a red blot forming where my bandages were. "I'm alright," I said.

Pietro looked at me warily, and I flashed back a menacing look. The metal men started invading our space again, and we were fighting and evacuating civilians once more.

Somehow, all of us were reunited again, and we were fighting against "all of Ultron". I started to use my adrenaline again though it was exhausting. Nevertheless I did it, and fought through it constantly freezing and unfreezing time in order to give the others more time to get ready for either their next assault or attack. When we were done, and Thor, Tony, and Vision were blasting Ultron, I felt like keeling over and dying. The fact that bandage had come undone and the wound was opening again wasn't helping. I had no idea my powers could do such things to my head. My vision started to get weird. People were moving in slow motion, speeding up, slowing, stopping. I staggered backwards, but Pietro was there behind me. "Y/N!" he shouted.

That jolted me awake for a minute. "I'm fine, really," I mumbled regaining balance.

I turned to see Pietro eyes wild, adrenaline taking its toll on him. "I'm fine," I repeated.

Pietro sped off catching sigh of the metal men who tried to leave. Wanda volunteered to protect the core, and I volunteered to stay with her. Cap, Nat, and Clint left leaving me and Wanda alone. Nothing seemed to be in sight so Wanda turned to me and said, "We might survive this. We might... have the life we always wanted."

"The one where I marry your brother and have all the nieces and nephews you want?" I asked smiling at her.

"I didn't mean it that way... but if you want to, it's perfectly okay with me," replied Wanda with a slight laugh.

Pietro came speeding up with half a metal man in his arms which he threw to the ground. "Get the people on the boats," demanded Wanda.

"I'm not leaving you two here," replied Pietro.

"I can take care of myself," argued back Wanda destroying one of the metal men as it tried to get close to the core.

Pietro shrugged. "Y/N can go with you," suggested Wanda as Pietro was determined not leave.

"Wanda..." I began to protest.

"I'm fine," she insisted, "Go take care of your boyfriend. You'll need him if you want to make me beautiful nieces and nephews."

I laughed out loud, and Pietro stood there dumbfounded. "Come back for me when everyone is on the boat, not before," commanded Wanda.

Pietro hummed. "You understand?" asked Wanda with a little more urgency in her voice.

"You know, I'm twelve minutes older than you," said Pietro.

I smacked him on the back of the head. "Durak," I said.

"Go," Wanda said with a smile and a hint of a laugh.

Pietro and I went out surprised to see the amount of people still not on lifeboats. "Freeze time for me, solnishka?" asked Pietro.

I nodded and did though for some reason it made me sick. About twenty second later, Pietro was back. "Okay, no one is outside this area. Everyone we need to get one lifeboats are in the process of boarding except there's a boy that's..." Pietro's voice trailed off.

It was then that we heard a woman saying a boy's name. "Costel. We were in the market," she said.

Clint was already out to go get Costel, and it seemed harmless enough. He got the little boy in his arms, and Pietro and I started again with the job of loading the people on board. I felt dizzy again. My vision stuttered. Slow. Stop. Slow. Fast. I blinked my eyes to regain it. Suddenly, the sound of gunshots rang in our ears, and everything happened so quickly. Ultron was firing from above. Clint had the little boy in his arms. Pietro was going to run to save them, and my head throbbed. I screamed so loudly, some of the people got out of the lifeboat to run to me. I sunk to my knees, and the last thing I saw before my eyes closed shut was bullets suspended in midair. 


	10. My Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally had the courage to tell Wanda and Pietro about my powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers and anyone else who may have read my comment on the last chapter: I did say no one dies in THIS chapter...

I sat on my bed in the room at the orphanage clutching my father's jacket tears forming in my eyes. Wanda and Pietro entered the room and immediately sat on my bed asking what was wrong. "Nothing. Nothing. I'm alright," I replied.

"Solnishka," whispered Pietro.

I looked up to see his worried blue eyes staring at me. "Sorry. I just miss him," I said wiping my tears.

"Hey, it's alright. Remember, you've got superpowers," said Wanda smiling at me trying to make a joke.

I laughed a little. "Why did you used to say that?" asked Wanda.

I stopped laughing. "Say what?" I asked Wanda.

"Say you have superpowers," replied Wanda.

"'Cause I do," I replied quietly.

"Well, I was just asking like is it something your dad used to say when you were feeling down or..." started Wanda, but I cut her off.

"No, I really do have superpowers," I said.

Pietro glanced at Wanda then at me. "Solnishka?" he said.

"What? I'm serious. How have you not noticed yet?" I asked.

"Not noticed?" asked Wanda.

"I mean right now. I'm using them right now. I wouldn't be having this conversation if I wasn't using them. I wouldn't want anyone else listening in. Seriously, look around," I said.

Wanda was the first one to notice. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

Pietro sort of jumped when he noticed. Everyone else in the room was perfectly still. A book that one of the girls had on her bed was frozen in the act of falling off. Pietro ran outside the room, and Wanda stared at me. "Wanda, it's everywhere. Everyone's frozen," said Pietro running back into the room.

I looked up at my boyfriend and my best friend questioningly, gauging their expression. "How... how are you doing this? Is this... is this a joke?" asked Wanda.

"No. I used to say I have superpowers. I was being serious. I just never displayed them because my father told me not to," I said, "But I trust you two. I trust you two a lot. You two are like... family. Please, don't... don't think I'm a freak," I pleaded.

"No, solnishka, never," said Pietro sitting back down on my bed.

He leaned over to press a kiss to my forehead. I smiled at him. "Y/N, we take you in as a freak and all," said Wanda.

I hit her playfully. "What? Pietro is my twin. I'm used to freaks," said Wanda.

"Sister!" exclaimed Pietro.

"Brother," said back Wanda.

I laughed. "So you guys aren't going to abandon me or turn me over to the government?" I asked.

"I don't know. How much is the reward?" asked Pietro with a smirk.

"Shut up. I'm being serious," I said with a laugh that probably sounded more nervous than it should have been.

"Of course not!" declared Wanda.

"Never ever," said Pietro.

"Okay, good," I said breathing a sigh of relief.

"So, can you anything else besides this? I mean, this is cool, but is there anything else?" asked Pietro.

"No, I don't think so."

 


	11. The Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers wanted us to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, someone told me that the proper words are "Solnyshko" and "glupyy" so I'm going with that. You'll get it. Thanks to them though.

I awoke to a pair of blue eyes staring at me. "Hey! She's awake!" yelled a voice, and I realized the blue eyes belonged to Steve.

His blue eyes were replaced by another's as Pietro sped over pushing him out the way sending Steve flying. "Solnyshko! You're alright!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. What's going on?" I asked.

"You were out like a light," said Bruce.

"Why?" I asked.

"You saved me," said Pietro.

"What?" I asked reaching out for Pietro sitting straight up.

"You saved me and Clint and Costel. You froze time long enough for me to grab Clint and Costel and pull them out of harm's way. Thor was able to bring down Ultron with his lightning, and things went on from there," Pietro said, "I'm just glad you're alright, solnyshko."

"Am I alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're fine. All you needed to do was wake up," said Bruce in the background.

"So... we better be one our way then," I said standing up on the floor.

"Wait, hold on there sunshine," said Tony.

"They want us to join," explained Wanda.

"The Avengers? S.H.I.E.L.D.?" I asked.

"Yes. Is it... is it okay?" asked Pietro.

"If you're staying, I'm staying. I'd... I'll join," I said tentatively.

"Hurray, now we've got collected all three," mumbled Tony.

"Great. Well then, we should begin assessing..." started Cap.

"No, assessing is for later. Tonight, we all go home, get some rest. Tomorrow, we drag our sorry butts back here, and a have a good 'ol Stark party... you can stay the night here if you want. I'm personally sick of this place right now. No wonder Barton hopped the quickest ride back to his simple country life," said Tony grabbing his jacket and heading out.

"Hey, Rogers, I know you wanna walk me out so hurry up!" he shouted.

Steve rolled his eyes and jogged after him leaving just Nat, Bruce, the Maximoffs, and me in the room. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Nat pulling Bruce by the arm out the room.

That just left Pietro, Wanda, and I alone which was great because now we could really celebrate. Wanda threw her arms around me tightly. "Don't ever do that again," she cautioned.

"Promise," I replied muffled in her shoulder.

Pietro hugged us both from behind. "I've got both my girls. I'm probably the happiest man in the world right now," he said kissing both our foreheads when we all pulled away from each other.

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck, but underneath my fingers, I felt something rough. I pulled it forward and realized it was the twine from the keys Mrs. Constantin had given us. Wanda and Pietro pulled theirs from out of there shirts too. "See, we'll always be together," I said smiling at both Pietro and Wanda.

"Always," agreed Pietro.

"Another hug," said Wanda, and we hugged another time.

"We should find Mrs. Constantin... hopefully, she's alright. Just find her and tell her thank you for keeping us together... even all those years ago," I suggested.


	12. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were turning eighteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this chapter may not seem logical, but bear in mind that Sokovia is a fictional place, and I can make up the rules for their government regarding minors however I want! Ha! 
> 
> Okay, I'm done. Enjoy.

"Y/N," we have an issue," said Wanda sitting on my bed with Pietro behind her.

"What?" I asked.

"You're five months younger than us," said Wanda.

"So... Am I too young to hang out with you guys? Has Pietro come to the conclusion that he is too old for me?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"No, it means we're turning seventeen soon, and when we turn eighteen, we get kicked out. You'll still be seventeen. You'll be here without us," explained Wanda.

"Oh," I said as I realized that that was an issue.

"I suppose we'll have to be apart for five months," I said sort of sadly.

"No, we're not. Pietro and I are getting jobs. We're going to raise money so we can have an apartment... and have you there too," said Wanda.

"But the orphanage won't let me go at seventeen even if I'm turning eighteen in only five months," I returned.

"The Sokovian government is too preoccupied to care if one child decides not to live here anymore. All you have to do is early in the morning of our eighteenth, we'll sneak out before they do the 'goodbye ceremony'. Just pack up your belongings... your important belongings, and we'll head out. Later, just send a note here saying you're with us. They won't care. Kids go living with friends for months at a time anyways, and no one stops them. This will be no different," said Wanda reassuringly.

"Okay. Well, this is over a year from now..." I started.

"But we have to start preparing now," cut in Pietro.

"I know. I'm saying I should get a job too, or we will never have the funds to support ourselves until we're stabilized. We start looking tomorrow," I said.

"Okay. Good," said Pietro looking over at Wanda.

"We'll all be together," said Wanda leaning over to hug me, "Like how it's supposed to be."

I winked at Pietro from over her shoulder. "Planning an escape?" asked Valentina from her bed.

"And what of it?" asked Wanda.

"Nothing. Just I'm glad she'll be gone. Maybe after living with her for awhile, Pietro would see what a mismatch you are," she said sneering.

"You're not going to influence me by insulting my girlfriend," spoke up Pietro.

Pietro leaned over and kissed me searingly. I let out an involuntary gasp against his lips. He smirked against mine loving the effect he could have on me. Valentina made a humming noise then went back to brushing her hair on her bed as she was doing before. "Okay," said Wanda pushing our heads away from each other, "All is settled?" she asked.

"Right," Pietro and I said in unison.

* * *

It was early in the morning of their eighteenth birthday. Wanda shook me awake. "Y/N. Y/N, come _on_ ," she said tugging at my arm.

I cracked open an eye. "I'm up. I'm awake," I said realizing what was going on.

"You have all your stuff packed already?" asked Wanda grabbing her things from under her bed.

"Yeah," said grabbing my things out my closet and throwing on my father's leather jacket, "I may have packed some of the things you thought you had to leave behind in my luggage," I added sheepishly.

Wanda smiled at me. "I packed some of the things you thought you had to leave behind in mine," admitted Wanda.

We both silently giggled at one another then padded across the floor to raise the window. We spotted Pietro already outside. "You got some of Pietro's things, right?" I asked Wanda.

"Yeah. You too?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

We gave one last look at the place then turned and began using the various pipes and thick vines that were on the side of building. We ran towards Pietro, and he smiled brightly kissing our foreheads happily. I kissed him my arms thrown around his neck, then turned and squeezed Wanda's hand. "Come on. The cab should be here any minute," said Pietro.

We ran after him across the lawn to the street where we saw the headlights already lighting up the wetness of the road. The air was cool and misty, and the smell of rain hung in the dampness like a blanket. As soon as the cab pulled up, we threw our suitcases in the trunk then piled in the backseat. Pietro repeated the address to the driver, and we were off to our new life.

We arrived the apartment complex, and Wanda paid the driver. We rang the bell, and the gate opened slowly. Before we even rang the bell at the door, it was opened, and an elderly woman answered it. "Come in before you get sick," she said hurrying us in.

We huddled through the door, and she immediately began about the work of finding keys. "Ah, here they are. One for you, one for you, one for you. Don't lose 'em. Lose 'em, you pay for them," she said handing us the keys.

"Um, Mrs. Constantin..." started Pietro.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Yes, I remember you two. I see you've brought a guest, but that's alright. If she's a friend of yours, I trust her. Besides, who am I to split up two kids in love?" she asked raising an eyebrow at Pietro then turning her gaze to me.

"How did you..." started Pietro, but Mrs. Constantin cut him off with, "Follow me."

She led us to our apartment, and sighed, "Here it is. I've cleaned it since you last saw it," said Mrs. Constantin.

"I trust you got our first month's rent alright?" asked Wanda turning to face Mrs. Constantin.

"Yes, of course. Now here's it back. I don't like to take money from people who barely have it coming in themselves. I don't need it. I'll take it next month," said Mrs. Constantin pressing a white envelope into Wanda's hand.

"No, please, take it. We don't need..." began Wanda, but Mrs. Constantin shook her head.

"Of course you do. You've just started living on your own, and plus, your best friend and brother's girlfriend has run off with you as well. You think I'm that blind? Any person could see that," said Mrs. Constantin.

Pietro furrowed his eyebrows. "That's right, young man. Any funny business, I'll know about it. Anyways, I'll leave you three to get settled. I hope you enjoy your experience," Mrs. Constantin said, and with that, she was gone.

Mrs. Constantin was the best landlady a person could ever have. She grew to love us as we always helped her around the apartment complex sometimes with sorting, sometimes with cleaning. She would always make comments about how in love Pietro and I were, and how many young men she's had to ward off Wanda. Wanda always appreciated that. One time, for three months in a row, we were not able to pay rent because Pietro had lost his job due to major cutbacks and an overall bad economy. Wanda and I were lucky to keep our jobs. Mrs. Constantin told us to think nothing of it, and that Pietro could work off the rest of the money by working in the apartment complex by showing apartments and keeping watch. We were lucky for Mrs. Constantin. That was why it was so hard to leave.

Conditions were only getting worse in Sokovia, and their was talk of a group that could needed volunteers in order to bring stability. A group that could fight the foreigners and could bring Sokovia into better times. "Could have stopped the bombings if this group was real," said Pietro showing Wanda the story in one the newspapers.

 "Interesting," said Wanda gingerly taking the newspaper from Pietro.

"I was thinking... we could join," said Pietro.

"We would have to give up so much. No college. No marriage," said Wanda glaring at Pietro.

"But it'd be worth it," I replied.

"But you and Pietro had plans. Plans that would make me very happy," said Wanda with a smile forming on her face.

"Oh, come on. We're almost nineteen. Maybe it was a little early to start thinking of marriage... and while also going to a university would be nice, we don't necessarily have to..." I said dort of feeling a twisting feeling in my stomach.

Wanda sighed. Pietro put his arm around her. "It's for the greater good?" she asked.

"Right,": answered Pietro.

"Then we find out about it. We all do it together," said Wanda.

"Of course," I replied sitting down on the side that Pietro was not on and putting my arm around her.

The next several weeks were spent looking for more information on how to join this group and where it was located. During one of the many protests Wanda, Pietro, and I joined in, a man from the group approached us and many people including us listened. When we finally found out that it was at the old-abandoned castle that the government did not have the time or even resources to tear down, we went there and registered for the experiments. Experiments. We could hardly believe it when we read the word, but they assured us, they wanted us to live through them. As far as we were concerned, we didn't have anything else to lose but ourselves so we signed our lives away to the group. We found out what the name of the group was. It was called Hydra.

The same day we registered was the same day they told us to back all our belongings and report back at night. We did so without a word of goodbye to Mrs. Constantin, for they told us not to get anyone else but ourselves in on what we were doing. When we arrived back at Hydra, they took our things except what we were wearing. They separated Wanda and Pietro from me, and we were each introduced to von Strucker.

 


	13. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We didn't want a lot of people. We opted for something smaller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional. All I'm saying.

The next morning, Tony was back at the new Avengers facility excited as ever to plan his little party. Though FRIDAY was doing an okay job, he really missed Jarvis so he decided to plan most of the party himself. "Guys, c'mon this party is also for you three," he said approaching the twins and me.

We stared at him not saying anything. "Okay, what I mean is just tell me what you want. What do you want me to do for the party?" asked Tony swinging his arms a little.

We still stood there quietly. "Okay, want any vodka?" he joked.

"Actually..." started Pietro.

"No," warned Wanda flashing her eyes at her brother

A drunk Pietro was never a good thing. "The thing is, Mr. Stark..." started Wanda.

"Tony. Call me Tony. When you say 'Stark' you sound so harsh... like a mean Russian gymnast instructor," said Tony.

"I'm not Russian," returned Wanda.

"Yeah, you're definitely worse than Romanoff," remarked Tony.

Wanda sort of glared at him but continued anyway, " _Tony,_ we were thinking we might not go."

"What? Why? It will be fun. Lots of people," said Tony.

"That's just the thing. Lots of people We hardly know the people here," said Pietro.

"We hardly trust the people here," I added.

"Oh... hadn't really thought of it like that. I suppose you all are quite a bit new to everything," said Tony.

We nodded simultaneously. "Okay. Well, how about we party some other time, but tonight just have a small thing. Just Avengers," suggested Tony raising his eyebrows.

The three of us looked at each other silently communicating thoughts with our eyes. "Yes, I suppose that will be good," said Wanda speaking for me and Pietro.

"Do you three communicate like that all the time. Do you have like a hive mind or something?" asked Stark jokingly.

We stared at him. "Okay. Never mind. We'll have our small party then. See you around seven?" asked Tony.

We nodded. Tony walked away strangely.

* * *

The evening went smoothly. We got to know the others, and they were nice. Wanda had somehow migrated over Vision over the course of the night, but I pretended not to notice. I also pretended not to notice when she leaned over and whispered, "Thank you," in reference to when he saved her from the crumbling and falling Sokovia after Ultron activated the core.

"So, I have a question," spoke up Tony lying on the floor with a glass of champagne in his hand.

"What?" asked Nat raising her eyebrows at him.

"It's for them. Why did you hate us specifically?" asked Tony.

Wanda shifted uncomfortably, and Pietro's arm instinctively wrapped around me. "It seems to be a touchy subject. I suggest you not pursue it," said Natasha.

"No, we're a team. If three people hate the team they're on, then it doesn't work now tell me Mutant and Co.," said Tony taking a sip of his champagne.

Steve looked towards Agent Hill, but she just shrugged. Pietro spoke up, "We were ten years old when the bombings started. We were eating dinner... the four of us. Our dad decided to take a picture of us eating together. He set the camera on a timer. Sat back down. We ate. The camera took the picture. He tossed the camera to me, and told me to remind him to get the picture printed. We could add it to the family scrapbook. I didn't even know we had one. All of a sudden, we hear the bombs. My parents rushed us under the table. They ran to the bedroom to get some things hoping that the bombs were a far way off, and we could make it out of the city, but suddenly, one struck the apartment. The floor was just wiped out from under my parents. The building was collapsing, but for some reason, Wanda and I were safe. Next thing we know, a bomb comes crashing through the building. We were scared for our lives. Only ten years old, staring at a bomb, thinking today is your last day, but it never went off. All we could see on the bomb was one word... 'Stark'."

Tony dropped his glass by the end when Pietro said his name, and Clint drew in a sharp breath. "This is the picture," Pietro said handing it to Tony.

Tony took it and looked at it, and a tear slid down his cheek. "I... I am so, so sorry. I didn't know..." stammered Tony.

"It's okay. It wasn't all your fault, and we realize that now. Sorry, for any tension it's just... you go through life hating a man and hating what he does. Then he becomes part of a team that's supposed to be making conditions better, but only makes them worse. We're sorry as well. To everyone. Not only for Ultron, but for bringing everyone else in on our revenge plan. You didn't all deserve that," said Wanda nervously looking around.

Everyone chimed in with saying it was alright, and that they would be safe here. Sam told the twins that if they see another eight foot robot to turn the other way causing everyone to laugh. "What about you, Y/N?" asked Steve, "All your file says is you were orphaned at age nine."

I took off the leather jacket and handed it to Steve. "This was my father's. He always wore it. Said it was the best piece of clothing he had, and when it was cold in the apartment, he let me wear it. I liked the smell of the leather and his cologne. Besides, that's a pretty high quality jacket. It's warm, and it's comforting. My mother died when I was two years old of cancer. My father took care of me from then. He knew I was a mutant, but he didn't mind. He told me neither did my mother. We were happy until one day he left. He left me and told me goodbye. He was sobbing. He walked out the door, and I saw him in the light from the hallway in a uniform. He had weapons. He looked like a soldier leaving to fight in a war. He did fight, and he did die. He worked for Hydra..." I said, and Steve seemed to straighten up at the mention of it.

Everyone did. "Your father worked for Hydra?" asked Steve.

"Yes, but I didn't know until Strucker told me. He died in a surprise attack from S.H.I.E.L.D. But the thing is, he was a good man. A really good man. I... I don't know what he was doing at Hydra, but whatever it was, he must not have known what they really were. I was devastated after his death. I said when I was nine years old I hated S.H.I.E.L.D. Years later, I still did," I finished.

Steve handed me back my father's jacket, and I took it putting it on again. "Ultron killed Strucker," said Steve, "I saw in your file he was your adoptive father," he mumbled.

"Yeah..." I sighed.

Silence ensued until Tony spoke up. "Guys, if Strucker adopted her, they're coming for her," he said.

"Who?" asked Natasha.

"Hydra. Hydra is coming for Y/N. I mean, she's heir to the throne. I'm pretty sure they're looking for her. At least that branch of Hydra. The others probably won't care, but they will," said Tony.

"Why would Strucker adopt you? Okay, you're a mutant, sure. He could study you, but is it something to do with your biological father? They wouldn't take just anyone," said Nat.

"Everyone at Hydra really respected my father," I said

"But he was a great guy from what you said. You were a mutant, and he never brought you to Hydra, yet he worked there. They had to know about you, but they never approached you," said Clint.

"They did. Strucker knew about my abilities. He said my father talked about me. Dr. Orloff said my father never conducted experiments," I said.

"All this stuff doesn't matter. Hydra should still be a little frazzled, but they're coming back for Y/N... They might even be coming back for the Maximoffs here. We gotta be ready. They've got to be ready," said Steve urgently.

Pietro, Wanda, and I looked at each other. "I don't want to go back," said Wanda.

"I'll... We'll protect you," spoke up Vision.

Wanda gave him a weak smile. "That's right. We've got you guys covered," said Steve.

"Don't fear my new brother and sisters. All will be well," boomed Thor.

"Yeah, what he said," chimed in Rhodey.

Later on that night, I was making my way to my room, or at least trying to find where it was again. I was going to sleep in Pietro's room, but Tony insisted I break in one of the new rooms he added. I agreed with a sigh, and he showed where the room was, but I had forgotten and found myself spinning in circles. "It's to the left, Y/N," a voice said.

I turned to see Steve standing there arms folded. "Oh. Thank you," I replied.

"Hey," he whispered running up to me grabbing my right hand.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am. I didn't get to say it earlier. We were so focused on Hydra. I have a... personal history with them, but I am sorry for what happened to your dad. I've realized from this experience with the twins and yourself that not everyone at Hydra is there because they want to be... or even know why," he added.

"It's alright. I've realized from this experience with Ultron and you all that not everyone that associates with S.H.I.E.L.D. is out to spill blood and kill little girls' fathers," I said.

Steve nodded, a small smile forming on his face. "Well, you have a good night now," he said squeezing my hand then letting it go.

"You too, Captain," I said with a mock salute.

Steve scoffed and rolled his eyes. I grinned back, walking off to get to my room.

 

 


	14. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was training for something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT! PLOT!

"Dad, again?" I asked.

"One more," he said.

I kicked in the air hitting his padded hand. "Not that bad," my father said, "Want some juice?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Alright. Then you go to bed, young lady. Gotta rest up for school this morning," my dad said handing me a glass of apple juice.

I drank it happily swinging my legs as I was only seven-years old, and drinking out of a real glass could make me ecstatic. "You're done with it?" asked my dad.

"Yeah," I replied sadly handing him back the glass.

"When you're older, you won't be so upset to get some sleep," said my father taking it from me and placing it in the sink.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes, sweetheart," he answered.

"Why do we train?" I asked.

My father sighed "Because, Y/N, there are good guys and bad guys and guys that could go either way. You have to learn when to defend yourself from all of them... you know why," he added.

I nodded knowing he was referring to my mutation. "I just want you to be safe, sunshine," my father said kneeling in front of me running his hands down my arms as he did so.

He hugged me kissing the side of my head. I hugged him back, and he hoisted me up carrying me to my room. "Unfortunately, that does not mean that you do not have to go to bed," said my father when I protested as he set me down in my bed.

I finally gave in splaying my small body over the covers fidgeting a bit. My father chuckled at the sight then kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart," he said turning off my light.

"Wait, Dad!" I called after him.

"Yes, Y/N," he answered.

"Why am I a mutant?" I asked.

My dad sighed. "Because you're special, Y/N. So very special," he replied, "Just what's the number one rule of being a mutant?"

"Never show your powers in public," I responded quickly, "But, Dad..."

"Yes, sweetie."

"Are there any other mutants?" I asked.

My father smiled sadly. "Maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe.


	15. Avengers Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was training with the Avengers, and it was different.

"Nice kick," said Steve.

"Yeah, my dad taught me that one," I replied wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"You're father taught you that? Why?" asked Steve.

"'Cause there are good guys and bad guys and guys that could go either way," I said drinking some water.

"Boy, do I know it," muttered Steve.

"Alright let's go. We don't have all day... I mean, I might, but you don't," I said.

"Let me rest too. I'm an old man," said Steve sitting down.

"Tell me, did your dad ever incorporate your powers into your fighting?" he asked.

"Not really. He just taught me how to use them well," I replied jogging in place.

I really cannot keep still sometimes. "So he never meant for you to use 'em," said Steve.

I stopped moving. "It wasn't like he was not proud of them. He just never... He just didn't want people to find out," I said beginning to jog in place again.

Steve made an "oh" with his mouth. "So how did he train you to use your powers?" asked Steve.

"Well, he explained to me specifically what they were, and then we worked on things like reaction time," I said.

"Reaction time?" asked Steve.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like I could always 'freeze time' instantaneously," I said, "You have to work on using your powers quickly. I taught Wanda and Pietro how to use theirs instantaneously while at Hydra... one of the few times I got to see them in the second year I was there."

"Did you do physical training with Hydra as well?" asked Steve.

"Yes," I replied.

"Have you ever expanded on how your powers work?"

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"You have the power to take things out of regularly timed existence. How precise are you in doing that? Could you take a speck out of regularly timed existence?" asked Steve, "What about liquids? Or gases? You've only been focused on solids."

"I've never... I've never thought of that," I replied, "Have you been hanging around Tony and Bruce?"

Steve laughed. "Alright, I assign you to Barton for precision and Stark for different states of matter. You stay with me for fighting. I assign you to Dr. Banner for different phases," said Steve.

"Different phases?" I asked.

"Yes... like... say you take me out of phase, then Wanda out of phase, but in a different timed existence, then Pietro in another, then you bring me back into phase, but Wanda and Pietro are gone because they're in another timed existence... I just want to know if that's possible," said Steve writing down some things on a clipboard.

"I... I never..." I stammered not even believing how powerful I could really be.

I could make things disappear if that was possible. "How do your powers work?" asked Steve, "I assume it involves concentration on whatever you want to take out of phase. Also, I assume you can't control it when you are asleep which we can work on."

"Right, concentration which means controlling them in sleep might be impossible," I said.

"Not necessarily. Are you and Pietro a couple?" asked Steve suddenly.

"Yes, we're... well, we're sort of unofficially engaged. Why?" I asked.

"When did that happen?" asked Steve.

"When we were eighteen. A year before Hydra."

"It's been a five-year engagement then."

"Yeah, we've had quite a bit of hiccups along the way."

"You wanna have kids?"

"Yeah... Wanda especially wants us to have kids," I giggled thinking of how she told me she wants to hear a million little voices chanting "Aunty Wanda".

"When did you realize you loved Pietro?"

"Not sure exactly. It was definitely before he asked..."

"Y/N," Steve cut me off.

"Yes?" I replied furrowing my eyebrows.

"Look around," he said.

I turned and saw Pietro looking around bewildered. "Solnyshko, can you restart time again?" he asked.

"Oh," I said letting go.

Everyone around me started moving again, though I had not even known that they had stopped. "So we're working on concentration then?" asked Steve.

"I suppose so, but how did I..."

"I steered the conversation to something you consider important, and you started concentrating on Pietro. You took him out of phase unconsciously which means you have more control and at the same time less control over your powers than you think. You've got a lot of work ahead of you," said Steve raising his eyebrows and standing up.

I sighed. "Right," I muttered.

 

 


	16. Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He asked.

It was late at night one day at the apartment. Pietro had gotten another job a week before, and Wanda was fast asleep. I was up on the couch with Pietro his arm around me while I curled into his side. I rested my head on his chest. The TV was off, and it was just us being completely quiet. Just breathing. "I can't believe we're here," mumbled Pietro breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can't believe we're here in this apartment together. Me, you, and Wanda. We made it here. It seems so perfect like it was always meant to be this way... I mean, maybe not under quite the same circumstances, but given the circumstances..."

"Yes, I get it, Pietro," I said smiling up at him.

He hummed contentedly drawing me closer to him. "Solnishka, when you look in the future in about five years or so, where do you see the three of us?" asked Pietro.

"Living together in a proper place," I joked, "Though I still wouldn't trade Mrs. Constantin for the world."

"And our relationships are the same?" asked Pietro.

"Maybe... maybe we're... never mind," I said.

"No, say it," coaxed Pietro.

"No, I won't," I said back ducking my head.

"I'm not scared of marriage," said Pietro after awhile.

"What?" I asked.

"Girls think guys are scared of marriage. I know I'm not. I'm not scared of dedicating my life to someone... I already have before. It's just in a different way now. That's when you know you love someone. When you don't mind dedicating your life to them," concluded Pietro.

"Are you saying that... that I wouldn't be that hard of a person to dedicate your life to?" I asked tentatively.

"No, I'm saying that I absolutely _want_ to dedicate my life to you," answered Pietro.

Pietro's hand stroked up and down my arm. I looked in his eyes searching for any humor behind them, but he was serious. "Y/N, make me the happiest man in the world and say you'll someday marry me," he said looking into my eyes.

I thought about it. I really did. My mind was racing so fast, and I could hardly process what he just asked me, but I took a deep breath and thought about it. "Yes, Pietro. I will... someday," I added with a chuckle.

"Oh, God," Pietro whispered as if he just realized what had happened.

"Pietro, let Y/N go to sleep... Wait, will someday what?" asked a voice.

Pietro's head and my own shot up to see Wanda standing near the entrance to the small living room in a nightgown wiping sleep from her eyes. "Y/N just said she'll marry me," said Pietro swallowing.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Oh my... Y/N! Oh my gosh! We have to start planning the thing... the, the wedding," said Wanda rushing over to me scrambling on top of her brother to secure a spot next to me on the couch.

"Pietro, you're going to be a husband!" exclaimed Wanda shaking him out of his stupor.

"I am? Right. I... You said yes," Pietro said looking over at me.

"I did," I said, "Now, I don't know if I should take it back."

"No, no. It's just I never thought you'd say yes. I didn't think I'd ever be able to... to love someone as much as I love you. I never thought someone would be able to love me like this as well," said Pietro his eyes still bearing a sense of bewilderment.

"I love you, Pietro," I said smiling at him.

"I love you too, Y/N. I love you!" he said.

Pietro got up off the couch, lifted me in his arms, then swung me around. He stopped facing Wanda. "We're getting married... someday," he announced.

"Right, I can see that," Wanda replied.

Pietro put me down on the couch, and Wanda began immediately speaking of wedding plans. "What dresses do you like? Wait, that's not important. You can married at the church in the middle of the city. It will be beautiful. We can invite Mrs. Constantin and... and... well, maybe some of the adults we liked at the orphanage. And those people who are nice to us at work. I mean, we don't know them well enough, but it's a wedding after all... Doesn't matter. It will be perfect," babbled on Wanda.

"Almost perfect," muttered Pietro softly.

"What?" I asked.

Pietro jumped, and I could tell he did not want me to hear that last part. "Why almost?" I asked stroking his hair and tilting my head so I could see his downcast face.

"Nothing. No, it will be perfect," he said smiling at me.

"Pietro, tell me what's wrong," I said.

I could see Wanda go stoic as if she knew what was coming... she did. "Mama and father wouldn't be there... neither would Y/N's," mumbled Pietro guiltily.

"Oh, Pietro," I crooned kissing him on his forehead.

I turned to Wanda who was looking down to the floor. "I'm sorry, Sister. I didn't mean to make you upset," said Pietro placing a hand on hers.

"I'm fine," said Wanda looking up, her voice flat.

I hugged her, and she hugged back. There were no tears, but I knew the feeling.


	17. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda was acting differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU, MY READERS!

"He's so different," said Wanda to me one day as she looked over at Vision who was discussing something with Tony.

"He's red," I replied.

Wanda elbowed me in the stomach. "I didn't mean like that," she said with a faint smile.

"I mean, he's so... innocent. He hasn't been corrupted yet. Just a little, but not yet. Everything is so simple to him. You should see his head. It's the simplest I've ever seen," said Wanda.

"Is this how you're crushing on guys now? Whoever has the cleanest looking mind?" I joked.

"I am not crushing!" retorted Wanda.

"I bet you take liking his personality to a whole new level," I said in response.

"Shut up," Wanda said.

A few moments of silence followed before I said, "Have you told Pietro?"

"Would you?"

"You've never liked a guy before... at least that I know of."

"I liked a boy that was in my grade when I was seven years old," said Wanda turning to face me.

"That does not count," I replied.

"It does."

"It does not."

"It does."

"It really does not."

"I say it does."

"I say it does no..."

"Hello, Wanda. Y/N," sounded a British voice.

Wanda and I jumped and turned to see Vision standing near us. "Oh, hello," said Wanda.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to join my training session today, Wanda. I know you've never trained with Miss Romanoff before, but maybe you'd enjoy it," said Vision, "I'd also appreciate it if you would stop looking into my mind. Not that I find your powers appalling, it's just I haven't gotten quite used to the sensation yet."

Wanda and Vision stared at each other for awhile until it began to get uncomfortable. "You two have a training session," I said quietly.

"Right, yeah. Were you..." began Vision.

"Yes," replied Wanda nodding.

"Okay then. Well, it starts about now," said Vision.

"Oh, then we better get going," said Wanda.

Vision began to float away. "I can do that too!" shouted Wanda after him.

"Hardly as well as me," replied Vision.

And with that, Wanda began levitating after him. I swore I would never get used to Wanda levitating. Sam had suggested that she could perform telekinesis on herself, and Wanda had not stopped "flying" since. Later on that day, Wanda came into my room and shut the door. "Not in Pietro's room?" she asked.

"He's out. Figured I'd come in here," I replied.

"When you and Pietro first started dating, it was when you first started liking each other. You were dating as friends which typically does not happen, but then your relationship evolved, and you two began to love each other..." Wanda began, but I cut her off.

"Yes, Wanda, you can ask Vision out. We've been here for months now. He sort of saved your life. You like his mind... however that works. I mean, you didn't need time to get to know him. You have that advantage, but you can't hide from him. He needs time to know you," I said.

Wanda sighed. "Do you know why I never got involved with boys growing up?" she asked lying down on my bed.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Because... my parent's death hit me hard. Whenever I thought of couples, I thought of them. Pietro was so distraught over it, I decided to step up and pick the emotional weight since he was picking up everything else. That's why I don't talk about it as much. I try to be Pietro's emotional crutch. Then I meet you, and you defy all my logic. You and Pietro start dating, and I don't feel sadness at the remembrance of the love my parents had but joy at the love Pietro and you have. I myself can never picture myself with someone else though. I don't think I can, but then I meet this weird, red man who's mind is so... pure. He's so different. He says what he means out loud without any inhibitions, and he doesn't even like me," finished Wanda.

It was a lot to handle, but I came up with a few things to say. "Wanda, it's okay to be saddened over your parents' death.  Pietro and you are to support each other, and he's not going to fall out and die if you're not there to pick him up when he's down. Besides, I'm taking part in that responsibility now. Also, I'm glad that you've found someone... even if that someone is quite odd... that you can share feelings you've never felt before with. That's great. It means you're moving on. Lastly though, I'm not sure why you say he doesn't like you," I said raising my eyebrows.

"I saw his mind. I saw what he thinks. He says there's no way he can feel love," said Wanda.

"Then show him can feel it. I don't mean project into his mind, but let him get to know you. He's a person after all," I said.

Wanda shifted up so she could rest her head on my pillow. After awhile Pietro came through the door. "Hey, you guys," he said.

"Hey, Pietro," I replied for the both of us.

Pietro sat down next to me and smiled shyly. "What did you do?" I asked.

"Well, I thought that I should do something that I never thought I would be able to do, and you're going to hit me and call me "glupyy" for it," said Pietro.

Wanda sat up probably reading her brother's thoughts. Pietro took a small black box out of his pocket and said, "So, we've been through this before, but I think that now, we can really give it some thought. Y/N, will you marry me?" he asked opening the box to reveal the beautiful, sparkling ring inside.

"I've said yes twice already, glupyy," I said slapping his shoulder before realizing I had done exactly what Pietro had predicted.

"You spent all this money on an engagement ring too... how... oh, it's beautiful," my voice faltered though I tried to stay mad at him.

"Okay, first of all, I spent all that money on the engagement ring. Consider it a gift," sounded Tony's voice followed up by cheering from all the other Avengers as they came through the door.

"Wow, um, what is this?" I asked.

"Another welcome to the family gesture," said Steve.

"Yeah... can't believe this kid landed you though," said Clint, "I didn't believe him when he said you two were engaged."

"When will the union take place?" asked Thor his voice booming over the laughter at Clint's comment.

"No... Thor, just... don't ask it like that," mumbled Tony.

Thor looked confused. "C'mon. Kiss for the camera," said Tony holding up his phone.

Pietro and I leaned in and did a three second kiss causing the Avengers to "aww". When we pulled away, I saw Wanda take the slightest look at Vision who was already looking at her causing the red man to become impossibly redder. "Oh no," said Bruce breaking the joy of the mood.

"What's up, Banner?" asked Tony.

"We've got company, and they seem to be looking for Y/N."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! (Whew, hopefully they know I love them.)


	18. Gradimir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro started to hate Gradimir.

Wanda was very pretty. She still is. A lot of people find her attractive, and though physical attraction should never be the sole purpose of dating, Wanda never took a romantic interest even in people she could share with on a much deeper level. Upon entering freshman year, the boys were like bees, and Wanda was honey. The issue was, there was a certain senior by the name of Gradimir who was very interested in my best friend. Under normal circumstances, Gradimir would be labeled as a pervert or even a pedophile for wanting a freshman girl, but Wanda was an exception. Boys from every grade thought she was mind-numbingly beautiful.

Pietro was never the real outgoing type, but he was way more mature than the other boys and looked older too. He frequently hung out with the senior boys even though he was a freshman, and consequently hung out with Gradimir. Gradimir and his friends opened Pietro's mind to girls. It was something he never really thought about until Gradimir said something. "So, you know that girl you say always asks you if you're doing something after school?" asked Gradimir one day when Pietro was in the locker room with him.

"Yeah," answered Pietro.

"She likes you," said Gradimir.

"She does?" asked Pietro.

"Of course. What you're doing after school is of no interest to her unless what you are doing is her," said one of Gradimir's friends.

Pietro chuckled slightly with a smile on his face. He really did not enjoy the comments the boys at school made about girls, but he it never really bothered him enough to say something. "Just tell her: _Izvinite. Mne ne interesno_ , _My mozhem byt' druz'yami?_ " said the same friend.

"I'm not interested?" asked Pietro.

"Right."

"Why should I say it Russian?"

"Because only rich, upper-class people speak Russian in normal conversation. It will intimidate her. Help her move on. She'll back off on her own without any guilt on you."

"But it will make me feel guilty. I just outright said I'm not interested."

"The kid doesn't understand full Russian. He said, 'Sorry. I am not interested. Can we be friends?'" explained Gradimir.

"Oh," said Pietro.

"YA znayu odna devushka menya interesuyet znakomstva," declared Gradimir.

"Kto?" asked another one of Gradimir's friends.

Gradimir stole a look at Pietro who looked lost, Gradimir's words outside his scope of translation. "Sestra-bliznets malysha," replied Gradimir.

The older boys started to laugh. "Vanda Maximova," said one of the boys.

Gradimir stopped laughing. "Idiot. Just because you say her name in Russian doesn't mean he can't understand it," said Gradimir pulling on his shirt.

"What about Wanda? What happened?" asked Pietro.

"Look, Pietro, you're sister is... hot," said Gradimir slinging his arm around Pietro's shoulder.

"Very hot," chimed in one of the other boys.

"Why don't you put a good word in with her for me, eh, Pietro?" asked Gradimir.

"I don't think..." began Pietro, but Gradimir cut him off.

"Look, Pietro, I'm your friend. Your my friend. I would never hurt your sister. She's very pretty. She's nice too... a little standoffish, but nice," said Gradimir.

"And smart. Once, she fixed my entire math paper just by glancing at it in the hallway," piped up another boy.

"Pretty, nice, and smart... I wouldn't hurt a girl like that," said Gradimir, "I liker her a lot. For a friend. Pietro?" coaxed Gradimir.

Friends were something foreign to Pietro. He had me, yes, but I was something different to him... not quite a friend, but not quite a girlfriend at that stage. Wanda was his sister who he had always been with. The only time he was apart from her was that twelve minutes between their births. "Okay," agreed Pietro.

"Ah, the boy will come through!" exclaimed Gradimir slapping Pietro on the back.

Since then, Gradimir had been hanging out a lot around Wanda, Pietro, and I. He was always talking to Wanda, trying to hold her books, even asking if she wanted him to buy her anything, but Wanda declined. "He makes me uncomfortable," Wanda said to me in our room.

"He's creepy," I agreed.

"But Pietro likes him. He keeps telling me to consider," said Wanda sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, well, he's Pietro's friend... and if I can make such a statement, not a very good one," I said.

I had a certain distaste for Gradimir. He had been around with a lot of the girls at school and was very obnoxious and obscene. I did not want him influencing Pietro. "He seems nice to me though," said Wanda.

"And? You don't kill every fly you see right away," I replied.

"You just made that up to sound smart," accused Wanda.

"Yeah, and it works," I said with a smile.

"Y/N, I... I think I'll give it one shot. Just one. To see if he leaves me alone," said Wanda.

"Hm... one shot wouldn't hurt I suppose," I said.

Wanda flopped on her bed. "Tomorrow after school. Maybe he'll finally let me be."

The next day, Wanda let Gradimir carry her books. She let him buy her one piece of caramel. She spoke one word sentences to him. After school, they went for a walk in the park. "I don't like him, Pietro. You know he's not a good guy," I said to Pietro as the pair walked off together.

"He's my friend, Y/N," replied Pietro.

"No, Pietro, I'm your friend. Wanda's your friend. And we're nothing like that guy. And you're nothing like him either. You know that," I told Pietro.

Pietro sighed then wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "You think she'll be okay?" he asked.

"I'm sure Wanda can handle herself. Will you be okay just in case you have to deal with any aftermath?" I asked Pietro hugging him back.

"Hopefully. Thanks for the advice," said Pietro, "You're a good friend."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," I said slapping him playfully as we pulled apart.

Later on, Wanda came bursting through our room in tears. The other girls were in there as well, and we all ran to her immediately. "Y/N... Y/N, he tried to..." said Wanda through her tears.

"I know. You don't have to say anything. I'll be right back," I said rushing out the room to get Pietro.

When Pietro arrived, he sort of pushed the other girls out the way and pulled Wanda close to him. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry," he kept saying.

I was worried he might start crying too. "It's not your fault, Pietro," Wanda said.

"I'll make him suffer. I will," swore Pietro.

Needless to say, the next day at school was quite eventful. It started with one of Gradimir's friends pulling Pietro aside and telling him quietly what Gradimir had said about Wanda. "No one believes him. Your sister is not like that, but he keeps trying to convince..." said the friend, but Pietro's expression told him to end it there.

Pietro went stomping down the hallway before school started until he found Gradimir. He grabbed Gradimir by his shirt and threw him against a locker. "Say it! Tell me what my sister and you did!" shouted Pietro.

"Woah, Pietro, calm down. You don't want to do this," said Gradimir righting himself.

"Say it! Go on!" shouted Pietro.

Gradimir started to look angry. "Why don't you just shut up!" shouted Gradimir pushing Pietro causing him to fall.

"Idiot," said Gradimr turning around.

Pietro got up and ran into Gradimir knocking him to the grounnd. He was surprised he could actually do that. Gradimir looked up at Pietro with a strange look then got up and punched Pietro right on his eye. Pietro covered his eye with one hand, but it only fueled the fire. He punched Gradimir back in his nose. Then his stomach. Then he kicked him. Then he pushed him into the lockers again. While Gradimir was on the floor, he spat at him. Gradimir got up and swung again at Pietro, but Pietro was able to dodge Gradimitr's swings. Pietro swung again at Gradimir, and this one was a good hit. Gradimir fell over on the floor his nose bloody and a bruise around his eye was forming. Just like when we first met. Small but mighty. "WHAT DID YOU AND MY SISTER DO YESTERDAY?!?" roared Pietro who was sweating, but I could recognize a few tears forming in his eyes.

There was nothing Pietro hated more than seeing Wanda hurt. "Nothing," whispered Gradimir.

"Say it, louder!" shouted Pietro.

"Nothing!" shouted back Gradimir, "We did nothing, you crazy psycho son of a-"

"What the hell happened here?!?" shouted the principal.

Pietro did not care. He had his own black eye forming, but he felt no pain standing over Gradimir breath heaving in rage. "Pietro Maximoff, get over here," commanded the principal.

Pietro looked over and looked at her dead in the eye, and with no expression said, "He hurt my sister."

Only Gradimir was suspended for what he said about Wanda. Wanda's reputation had remained in tact though. Pietro was not suspended but was let off with a warning. Our school had seen worse fights... namely with knives involved. Honestly, our principal had had enough of Gradimir's foolishness, so his suspension was very much needed. "Pietro, do you want ice?" asked Wanda as we were walking back to the orphanage that day.

"No, I'm fine, sister. Are you alright?" asked Pietro laying a hand on Wanda's shoulder.

"Yes, Pietro, I am fine. Thank you for what you did," she said.

"You know, Pietro, why did Gradimir ever become friends with you... I mean honestly, why Gradimir? You two are nothing alike," I said.

"To be completely honest, Y/N, I don't know," replied Pietro.

 


	19. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was called.

"Sir, you have a message," sounded a voice.

Vision looked around confused. "Oh, sorry, I reconfigured Jarvis. I know this might be weird for you, but not as weird as you are to me so we're even," said Tony, "What is it, Jarvis?" he asked.

"It says, 'Open the gate'," replied Jarvis.

"Oh, well then send a message that says, 'Nuh-uh. Happy face emoji,'" answered Tony.

"Message sent, sir," replied Jarvis.

"So, yeah, you guys better be for real, or Petey pays back the money on the..."

"Sir, they're insisting entrance," said Jarvis.

"Then I insist an angry face emoji," replied Tony.

"They say it's not about you. It's about Y/N," spoke up Bruce.

"So you're getting these too?" asked Tony.

"Yeah. Here on this," said Bruce passing a small tablet to Tony.

"Well, I will send back a strongly worded message," said Tony typing away.

"What if it's Hydra?" I asked.

"Don't worry, solnyshko. They won't get you," said Pietro kissing the top of my head.

"Solnyshko," repeated Steve.

"No," said Pietro looking at him sternly.

Steve put up his hands. Suddenly, Wanda screeched and grasped her head tightly. "Wanda!" exclaimed Pietro worriedly.

I pulled her closer to me as the rest Avengers huddled around. After two minutes she finally stopped crying out, and gasped for air. "What's wrong? Tell me," I said.

"They were sending messages telepathically. They have a telepath, Y/N," said Wanda.

"What?" I asked.

"They're called The Mutant Community," said Wanda.

"Boring name," I replied.

"They know about your father," said Wanda.

"What? What do they know?" I asked urgently.

"They said he spent time with them," said Wanda.

"What? Why? My father wasn't a..." I started, but Wanda cut me off.

"They said there's a lot of things you don't know about your father, and if you want to find about your history, then go to them," whispered Wanda sadly.

"Why haven't they come for Y/N before?" asked Steve suddenly.

Everyone whipped their heads to him. "They're soon to be under attack by a group who want to shut them down. This group has already attacked a few of their locations. They need all the manpower... mutant power... that they can get. They would've asked for SHIELD or Avengers help, but they don't want SHIELD documenting and assimilating them," said Wanda much calmer by this point.

"SHIELD's got inhumans," said Tony.

"They're not inhumans," replied Wanda.

Everyone looked at each other silently. "I should go," I spoke up.

"No, solnyshko," said Pietro suddenly reaching out for me as if he would never see me again.

"He's right. They may not be who they say they are," replied Steve.

"Wanda?" I asked.

"They're telling the truth as far as I can gather," replied Wanda.

I looked over at Steve who sighed. "Send them a message that Y/N will think about it," said Steve to Doctor Banner.

Bruce nodded taking the device from Tony. "What's there to think about?" asked Pietro, "She's not going."

"You don't make the decisions for her," shot back Wanda.

"Neither does Mr. Rogers. Y/N didn't say she'd think about it," said Pietro shooting Steve a fiery look.

"We'll think about it. The whole team. But it's ultimately up to Y/N," said Steve.

"My fiancé," said Pietro quietly.

I kissed Pietro on the cheek, and his arm slid around me holding me close to him. "Come on, guys, let's go," said Steve.

Wanda squeezed my hand then left with Vision last leaving Pietro and I alone together. "You're not leaving me, right?" asked Pietro.

"Why are you so worried?" I asked laying my head on Pietro's chest.

"Because you almost died out there, Y/N! You almost died, and Bruce said not to tell you, but... I can't keep it from you. You almost died saving me and Barton. You were bleeding from your wound, and you were physically exhausted. The strain you put on your body caused a blackout. There was a chance you wouldn't wake up. Please, solnyshko, don't go," pleaded Pietro.

"I... I won't," I said grabbing one of Pietro's hands.

"I know you want to learn about your father, but... Maybe after. Maybe Stark can find something," suggested Pietro.

"It's okay, Pietro, I said I'm staying. Thank you for telling me about my near-death," I said kissing Pietro softly on the lips.

Pietro didn't know it, but I felt his tears spill onto my arm that night.


	20. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It almost happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 20th chapter day! (It's totally a thing, guys.)

"You look beautiful, Y/N," mumbled Wanda.

"Wanda-," I began, but I could not find the words.

"No, it's fine. If I was to be adopted, I would be happy too it's just... I don't want to lose my best friend," said Wanda sitting on her bed.

I sat next to her clenching and unclenching my jaw. "Where's Pietro?" I asked.

"I don't know," replied Wanda.

As if on cue, a red, teary-eyed Pietro burst through our door. "No, solnyshko, you can't. Please," he begged clinging onto me for dear life.

"Pietro..." I said stroking his hair as his sobs filled the room.

"I want what's best for you, Y/N. I really do. But I can't bear the thought of not being with you again," said Pietro as he kneeled in front of me laying his head in my lap.

"I'll still see you. We'll always be friends. Remember?" I asked.

"Why do they want you anyway?" suddenly said Pietro harshly.

"Pietro!" exclaimed Wanda.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"No one from Sokovia adopts a child... Excuse me, another mouth to feed," said Pietro.

"They're technically foreigners. They're from Sokovia, but they moved to the United States, and now they're adopting back in Sokovia," I explained.

"No one just moves back to Sokovia... except missionaries, and they're better than those idiot foreign police that try to...  Besides the point," sighed Pietro.

I bit my lip, and Wanda peered at me curiously. "Y/N?" she asked in the low voice she uses when something seems off.

"They didn't move back," I said.

"Y/N, they're ready to meet you. Pietro Maximoff, get out of the girls' room!" exclaimed one of the matrons opening the door.

Pietro lifted his head from my lap, and I stood up. "No..." whispered Pietro.

I walked towards the door. "Nooooo!" shouted Pietro.

"I won't let you go!" he screamed getting up, but Wanda held him back.

Another matron came in the room and held Pietro down. "No! Y/N! I love you! Please! You could be in danger! Don't go! Don't leave me and Wanda! I love you! Something might happen! You can't go! I won't let anything happen to you, I promise! Just, please don't go! I love you! Solnyshko! Please! I love you! Don't go!!!"

I could hear his screams as I walked down the hall. A familiar lumped formed in my throat as I approached the room where my two prospective parents were seated. "Hello," they said holding out their hands for me to shake them.

"Hi," I replied shaking their hands.

I could see it my mind. Pietro was probably slumped against Wanda crying into her shoulder. "So, Y/N, my name is Thomas. This is Matilda," said the man gesturing towards himself and his wife.

"Nice to meet you," I replied.

"We've heard a lot about you, but let's cut to the chase. As you are aware, we are adopting overseas," said Thomas.

"Right... yes."  _Why do they want you?_

"America is a very different place from Sokovia, but that is a good thing as you are well aware," said Matilda. 

"We're a bit distrusting of Americans," I replied. _I don't want to lose my best friend._

"But we are Sokovians. Your own father and mother were not Sokovian," said Thomas.

"But _I_ am," I replied, "I was raised here. It's as much a part of me as my mother and father's nationality. I will still consider it part of my heritage... as it is yours too," I sighed. _Solnyshko! I love you!_

"You know that the environment will be better for you. Education will be better," said Thomas.

"But I am seventeen now. I will be working and supporting myself in less than a year," I said. _You could be in danger!_

"You act like parents only care for their children for a certain amount of time then leave them to fend for themselves. We will take care of you for the rest of our lives. We promise," said Matilda.

My thoughts started racing. What about my mutation? This all seemed so strange. What if they were scientists who were tracking me? Pietro's words pounded in my head in a never-ending loop. "I... I can't. I'm sorry. You came all the way to Sokovia for this. I know, but..." I began.

"It's alright, dear. There's plenty others in Sokovia longing for parents," said Matilda.

My eyes welled with tears as the matron in there with me escorted me out. I slowly walked back to my room while she chastised me for saying no. "My family is here!" I finally shouted.

When I opened my door, I saw Pietro and Wanda still in my room with a matron rubbing Pietro's back. "Y/N, did you..." began Pietro, but I stopped in my tracks, took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Not now, Pietro," I said.

I sat on my bed and cried.


	21. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But they needed me.

I woke up in the middle of the night. Pietro slept soundly next to me with his arm draped over me protectively. I tried to crawl out of bed with as little movement as possible, but Pietro stirred and opened his eyes. "Where are you going?" he asked sleepily.

"To get some water," I replied.

"Mmm... Don't be gone long," said Pietro with a stupid grin on his face.

I kissed his nose affectionately. "Don't worry, glupyy," I said running my fingers through his hair.

I turned on the light in the hallway and went towards the kitchen. I got a glass and filled it water. When I turned around, Steve was standing there. I jumped. "Steve... you almost gave me a heart attack," I said catching my breath.

"Sorry, I was just grabbing something," said Steve, "You're doing well with your training."

"Thanks," I replied.

"I'm sorry if I came off as controlling earlier," said Steve.

"No, I... I've been thinking about going, but I told Pietro I wouldn't."

"It's your decision, Y/N," said Steve.

"I know..." I said my voice trailing off.

He and I glanced at each other for a minute. "When do you want to start extra training?" asked Steve.

My eyes snapped up to his. "Day after tomorrow," I replied.

"Alright," said Steve.

He grabbed an apple from the bowl off the table and headed off into the hallway. "Oh, and Steve!" I called.

"Yeah?" he replied turning around.

"Can we keep this between us?" I asked.

I saw a soft look pass on Steve's face momentarily. "I swear it to you, Y/N," he said.

I smiled and nodded. On the inside, my heart was breaking.


	22. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro was never surprised.

It was late at night. More like early in the morning. Pietro had just gotten off his shift at work. He was tired and working for those long hours at such an early age made him mature faster than any of the other boys we knew. I heard him stumble into the apartment tripping over things in the dark. Finally, I heard the door handle turning. I stood getting myself ready. Pietro walked in and turned on his little lamp on the floor. "Surprise!" I said not loud enough to wake Wanda.

"What's this?" asked Pietro.

"It's 'Thank-You-For-Picking-Up-An-Extra-Shift-So-We-Can-Afford-Food-Day'," I replied.

"Oh... Right, I knew that," said Pietro taking off his coat.

"Admit it. You are suprised," I said.

"I admit it. I like this surprise though," Pietro said taking off his coat which I began taking off for him.

"Are you spoiling me?" asked Pietro taking off his shoes and sitting on his mattress on the floor.

I bent down, cupped the side of his face with my hand, and kissed him lingeringly. "Yes," I said.

"And so is Wanda apparently. She's letting you stay in my room?" asked Pietro.

"All night," I replied.

Pietro hummed contentedly and laid back on the mattress. "I made you dinner," I said picking up a plate wrapped in foil in the corner.

Pietro eagerly took it, but then laughed. "You made me leftovers?" asked Pietro.

"We have leftovers. That means we can afford food, yes?" I said.

"You have a strange sense of humor, solnyshko," declared Pietro.

"Hey, soon, we'll find somewhere else to go," I said sitting next to Pietro.

He laid his head in my lap. "I wish that day would come sooner," he groaned.

"It will..." I said stroking his hair.

"Y/N, I'm sorry," said Pietro.

"Why? What did you do?" I asked.

"I kept you from a better life in America. I dragged you into this," murmured Pietro.

"I'm glad you did," I replied.

"You don't mean it," said Pietro.

"Yes, I do. Besides, it was my choice to make to stay... and I made the right one."


	23. Sokovia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We saw them all.

Pietro, Wanda, and I had convinced the rest of the Avengers not to wear their uniforms to meet the people of Sokovia who were saved from Ultron. "They know you made him, Tony," I said, "They're still furious about that, but just let us talk to them."

We walked into one of the huge SHIELD facility where families were being located and phones were being called. Various SHIELD locations all across the world had accommodated the Sokovians. After all, it was such a tiny country. Pietro, Wanda, and I had recently been traveling to them telling the people what was going to be done. Some European countries agreed to accept them, and so did America. However, all the Avengers were to attend the New York City facility. The city of Navi Grad, where Pietro, Wanda, and I were from, was stationed there, and they had gotten hit the hardest. We three walked in first, and the people stopped talking. They began to stand. "Three cheers for the Maximoffs!" someone yelled.

Everyone started applauding, and we felt flustered. I smiled. Even though I was not a Maximoff, the people of Navi Grad usually grouped me with Wanda and Pietro anyway. "Ah, Pietro, you saved my wife!" shouted one man.

"Wanda, you saved my son!"

"Y/N, you saved my daughter!"

"Pietro! Pietro!" shouted a voice.

A woman with red hair rushed towards us with a little boy. "Pietro, you saved Costel... remember, Costel?" asked the woman.

 _Costel._ "Yes," replied Pietro.

The woman looked quite familiar. "My baby brother Costel. You see how he's grown."

"Valentina," I said.

"Yes. I go by Zrinka now. It's good to see you three," she said

"Oh... Um, wow, Costel, you were a baby the last time at saw you," said Pietro bending down to look the boy in the eye.

"Have you married him yet?" asked Zrinka looking over at Pietro.

"No... Not yet. Soon," I replied.

"Well, I suppose you've been busy," said Zrinka.

"How are you, Wanda?" asked Zrinka.

"Well," replied Wanda stoically.

"Isn't it funny how we meet again? Of course, I'd rather under different circumstances, but..." Zrinka's voice trailed off.

"Zrinka, can you take a picture with me and Pietro?" asked Costel.

"Picture?" asked Pietro.

"Costel, I lost my phone. There were metal robots chasing us if you don't remember," said Zrinka.

"But Pietro is my favorite superhero," retorted Costel.

"When you can make a camera appear out of thin air, you can ask again," replied Zrinka.

"Hey, it's alright, Costel. Maybe I could take you to the Avengers..." began Pietro, but Zeinka cut him off.

"Avengers?" she asked.

"Um... yes. Well, we..." stammered Pietro.

"Pietro, it is time. Goodbye," said Wanda pulling both Pietro and I away from Zrinka and Costel.

"I heard her mind. She's even more infatuated with you now," said Wanda to Pietro.

"Y/N," Wanda said when she had pulled us to the front of the room.

"Could everyone just quiet down for a minute?" I asked.

The murmuring died down. I scanned the crowd and almost had to restrain myself when I saw another familiar face... Mrs. Constantin. "As you know, Sokovia is gone, and SHIELD is trying to fix that. I'm here to inform you that... Pietro, Wanda, and I are now a part of... the Avengers," I said.

There was an uproar. Shouts of "traitors" filled the air, but the tide soon changed. I smiled when I realized it was Mrs. Constantin. "They saved our lives! Maybe they can influence SHIELD to start focusing on the matters at hand. Matters that are a reality right now than potential threats. Things that are in front of their own eyes. Wanda, Pietro, and Y/N have always been part of us. And they're not changing now!" shouted Mrs. Constantin.

Slowly, a clap began to build until the area was again in uproar. "Thank you, Mrs. Constantin," I said.

"I like your ring, Y/N," she replied.

Pietro's face turned red. "Now, to tell you the details. Here's Nick Fury and the Avengers," I said.

Some scattered "boos" were heard across the space, but for the most part the people remained silent with tension etched over their face. After Nick Fury was done saying his plans and Tony his apologies, Pietro, Wanda, and I went out to greet the people. I made a beeline for Mrs. Constantin. "Y/N," she said throwing her arms around me.

"I have a problem," I began.

"What are you keeping from Pietro?" asked Mrs. Constantin.

I sighed shaking my head. "I'm thinking about leaving. Just for awhile. Some people need me, but... it's complicated, Mrs. Constantin," I concluded shaking my head

"I know he doesn't want you to go. You have to tell him, Y/N," said Mrs. Constantin.

I bit my lip and looked away. "I've been hiding it from him for a week now," I admitted.

"You two love each other. It will be okay," said Mrs. Constantin.

Later on when we were back in the Tower, I sat Pietro down on the couch. "What?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I've been thinking about leaving," I said softly.

"To the Mutant whatever?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah, and I want to go," I said.

"Okay... Thank you for telling me, solnyshko," said Pietro his jaw tightening.

"I've been preparing with Steve for a week now..."

"What?!? You've been keeping this from me?" asked Pietro.

"I was scared," I replied.

"I'm your fiancè, Y/N, you tell me things. Especially this. I wouldn't just up and leave you," said Pietro.

"I am not up and leaving!" I retorted.

"You've been training with Steve behind my back!" groaned Pietro, "I thought we had better trust than that."

"I thought you would respect my decisions more than this," I said.

"I thought you respected me!" shouted Pietro.

"It has nothing to do with you!" I shouted back.

"It has everything to do with me! I told you I could dedicate my life to you. I wasn't lying... But I thought then you could dedicate your life to me too," said Pietro.

"Pietro..." I said reaching out to stroke his hair, but he pulled away.

"No, just... Not right now, just... Not again," said Pietro before he got up and walked away.

The tears welled in my eyes, and I cried.

 


	24. Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We had broken up.

The only other time Pietro and I had went through a break up was about two weeks after we first started dating. "Pietro, I'm not that important," I pleaded hoping he would realize what our relationship was doing to me.

"I don't care. You mean so much to me, solnyshko," said Pietro cupping my cheek.

I exhaled and looked away. "Solnyshko..."

"Stop calling me that! Look, the other girls hate me because I'm with you, and they have a right. What business do I have being with someone like you?" I said turning to sit on my bed hanging my head down.

"Y/N..." began Pietro.

"Out! Just get out!" I shouted.

Pietro's expression changed to one of anger. He flung open the door and discovered a group of girls listening in to the conversation. I audibly groaned. Pietro jumped, a little bewildered, looked back at me sadly, then continued his trek out the girls' dorms. 

"We'll always be friends. Remember?" said Wanda as I laid my head in her lap that night.

"Sure," I mumbled.

"Stop that right now, Y/N, we made a promise. We aren't breaking that now," admonished Wanda.

"Yeah, but..." I started, but Wanda cut me off.

"Do you know how long Pietro has liked you?" she said dramatically.

"For two weeks..."

"When we first met, do you know why he beat up that boy?" asked Wanda.

"Because he's a nice kid."

"Yes, and he thought you acted funny..."

"Point?"

"He liked you then. Do you know why he never fought back when the boys would call you his girlfriend?" 

"He didn't want to embarrass me."

"And he liked the idea."

"We were 11!"

"He liked you then too. And why he asked you to the dance in eighth grade? And why he held you that time you were crying when you missed your dad? And why he tells you good night every night? And why he always touches you? And why he's always so protective of you? And why he told me how much he liked you and asked how you would react if he told you months before he ever did. That was why I was mad. I though head come in to ask out Valentina," said Wanda.

"He... he already liked me?" I asked sitting up straight.

"Yes, Y/N. Trust me, you have his heart. You can take it, break it, and make it whole again. I know we're young but... you and I both know how and why not to get attached so if we do, it's for good reason," mumbled Wanda.

"You think he loves me..."

"Well..."

Pietro opened the door tentatively cutting off Wanda's sentence. "Hi," he said.

"Hey," I replied.

"Look, I'm sorry for leaving earlier. I don't want to hurt you. I should have been more understanding.," apologized Pietro.

"No, I ordered you to leave, and I should have been more considerate towards your feelings," I apologized.

"So... Are we back to..." began Pietro.

"Yes," I said standing up and putting my arms around him.

He pecked me on the lips. "Let's not do that again, okay?"

"Okay."


	25. The Only One for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were still friends.

One week passed. Pietro and I had not gotten back together. The engagement was off, and Wanda was keeping the ring... she still had hope. Pietro and I were nevertheless friends. We made a promise to each other and Wanda and we intended to live by that promise. I had been training more often with Steve, and we had become better friends. I was sleeping in my own room now, and though the nights seemed lonely, neither Pietro and I could find it within ourselves to put what was going on behind us.

Saturday came, and the Avengers Tower was filled with the sound of a child's voice... Costel's voice. He had come over to visit his favorite superhero... he would not call Pietro an Avenger. Naturally, Zrinka, (Valentina), came with him. She was nicer than when we were younger so I made small conversation with her. "She still thinks of Pietro," warned Wanda.

I felt jealousy creep upon me, but I fought it and said, "That's okay," with a smile on my face.

Wanda could see my brief moment of pain, but I looked away and went down to one of the empty gyms where I could not hear Wanda, Pietro, Costel, or Zrinka. I put up a punching bag and tried my best to destroy it. I punched it until it hurt- not because I was in pain, but because I wanted to forget whatever Pietro and I had- I refused to acknowledge it as love. As I was coming back to the punching bag after grabbing a drink of water, I heard the door open. It was Steve. Ironically, I did not mind seeing him as much. "You keep doing that, and you'll burn yourself out before we begin practice," he said.

"Just warming up," I replied.

"You alright?" he asked.

"No. Is it not obvious?" I returned throwing a well-aimed punch at the punching bag.

"You're a fighter, Y/N, that's what I like about you. You don't just lay down and die. Though, by doing this that's exactly what you're doing," said Steve.

I stopped punching. "You wanna get some anger out, let's start training early," said Steve,"So something practical with what you're feeling right now."

I grabbed my things and brushed past him upstairs to the larger gym. I had no idea when Costel or Zrinka left by the time Steve and I finished training. It was dark, and I was tired so I went to my bedroom. I could not sleep so I began practicing multiple phases by placing various things at different points in time. I had gotten quite good at it but not so good at controlling my powers while asleep or subconsciously. I heard a knock at my door about ten minutes later. "Yeah, come in," I said.

Steve walked in and sat on my bed. "Hey, I just want you to know that we're all here for you, Y/N, and you don't have to feel like your making these choices by yourself," he said.

"I know," I replied flatly.

"I'm serious," urged Steve.

I looked down at the floor holding back my tears. I could feel Steve's eyes on me. I looked back up at him, and our eyes locked onto each other's. Steve leaned in and kissed me.

And I kissed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you think happens next! Then stay tuned for the chapter after the next one!


	26. Costel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costel was just a baby.

I walked into my room to find Valentina alone on her bed crying. She had come to the orphanage a year ago with her baby brother Costel. Though she was mean, and I did not like her, I pitied her a lot so I knelt in front of her and asked what was wrong. She looked at me like she was debating whether she should say anything or not. "It's Costel," she finally said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He has a fever. A really high one... He's only a year old..." her voice broke, and she started crying again.

"He's always getting sick... What if he doesn't live to experience his first steps? Or his first day of school? Or his first date? Or... Or..." Valentina broke down and fell on the floor crying. 

I hugged her and shushed her gently. "It will be okay, Valentina. I... I know how it feels when you think you're going to lose someone, but... you can only keep faith that..." I began, but Valentina pulled away.

"You know what I feel? You know what I feel?!? My parents never loved us. Costel was a 'mistake' as they put it, and a few months after he was born, you know what happened? I woke up to an empty house. My parents were gone. They left me to take care of him and myself. I swear to God I'm not letting anything happen to him. I don't want him to have the life I had. He's all I have and more. I've heard you speak about your father. At least your father loved you. At least that's what you can look back on. If Costel dies, all I'll have is a dead child. My dead child, Y/N. He's practically mine," ended Valentina.

"Valentina..." I tried, but she got up, walked to the door, then turned around.

"Just don't, Y/N, don't. There's so much you don't understand," she said before she left.


	27. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was ready to leave.

I pulled away first and stared at the ground for a few seconds. I looked up at Steve and smiled. "Thank you," I said.

"Uh..." began Steve.

"No. Don't explain. I get it. I know why you kissed me," I said.

"You do?" asked Steve.

"Yeah. You wanted me to realize that Pietro is the only one for me. I kissed you, and I felt nothing. Nothing like when I've kissed Pietro," I said excitedly.

"Yeah..." said Steve.

"I have to apologize. Make it up. No, I can't. Not until after I leave and come back. He will still be upset if I leave," I said.

"Y/N, what're you thinking?" asked Steve warily.

"I leave tonight," I said.

"Tonight? But..." spluttered Steve.

"I'm well-trained enough I think. I'll be with other mutants. I'll be back before you know it. I have to be... for Pietro's sake," I said.

"Right... Pietro. Fine. I'll get Wanda," said Steve getting up.

"Y/N, I..." began Steve, but he stopped.

"You what?" I asked.

"I really... I want... I hope you stay safe," he said before walking out.

Wanda reluctantly re-established the telepathic bond that she and whoever spoke with her shared. "Y/N, please," groaned Wanda for the hundredth time before whoever was on the receiving end picked up.

"He's asking if you are ready," said Wanda.

"Yes," I replied.

"He said someone's already outside for you," Wanda said shooting a look at Steve.

"How?" I asked.

"Teleporter," replied Wanda.

"Okay. I'll be off then," I said grabbing my belongings and walkedout the main entrance.

"I'll be fine," I said to Wanda.

I waved goodbye to the both of them, turned and saw a man dressed in all black standing there hands behind his back. "Y/N," he said holding his hand out.

I put my hand forward to shake it, but was instantly gone from the spot where I was standing. The next thing I remember is waking up next to Pietro.


	28. My Special Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My father was never scared of my powers.

My father was tired when we got home from picking me up from school. "Sweetheart, mind pouring me a glass of water?" he asked.

I quickly ran over to a cupboard and grabbed a glass. I gave him the water, and he drank then breathed deeply. "Thanks, sweetie... Think fast," he said throwing up the glass.

I froze the glass in the air. "Very good. My special little girl," my father said patting my head affectionately.

"How come you're so tired?" I asked.

"Long day at work. Y/N, you know I love you, right?" asked my father.

"Yeah," I said hugging him tightly.

"Good. I would do anything for you... anything. I need you to remember that throughout you're whole life. Think you can do that?" asked my father.

"Yes. I'd do anything for you too," I replied.

My father laughed. "Y/N, I want you to know..."

He sighed. "What?" I asked.

"I want you to know to never be scared of what you are. You're special. Let no one take that from you," my father said placing his hand on my cheek.

"'Kay," I replied.

"And I love you more than anything. Everything I do is because I love you," my father said.

He kissed my forehead then stood up. "Are we training today?" I asked.

My father looked at me then smiled. "No. Let's watch some TV."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seemed slow. It's just some character building.


	29. Where Is She? (READ NOTES!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was gone, and they were scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of this being the one year anniversary of this fic, (and it's still not done :/ ), I am releasing THREE chapters today. Chapters 29-31. Thank you to all my loyal readers who put up with me. Happy reading!

"Try again," sighed Steve.

"I already told you. Speaking with another telepath is like dialing a phone number, and he won't pick up!" shouted back Wanda.

She sighed exasperatedly, and Vision placed his hands on her shoulder. "What about Y/N?" asked Pietro weakly.

"She's alive, Pietro, that's all I know," said Wanda much more softly placing one hand on Vision's.

"How do you know?" asked Pietro.

"Her mind right now is like an offline computer. I don't know how or why, but I can sense she is still alive," explained Wanda.

Pietro's red-rimmed eyes shot downwards. "I'm worried for her too..." began Steve, but Pietro rushed towards him and grabbed him by his shirt collar in one swoop.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare say you're worried for her. I've known her practically all her life. You did this. You've killed her! And for what? Because of your filthy crush?" shouted Pietro.

"Pietro..." said Wanda warningly.

"She was mine. All I ever wanted, and you just had to take her from me," ended Pietro.

Steve opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. Pietro pushed Steve against the counter then stormed out the room. "I am sorry for..." started Wanda, but Natasha put a hand up.

"I'll take care of it. Go get your brother," she said.

Wanda nodded, and she and Vision went out in search of Pietro. "Steve, what is Pietro talking about?" asked Nat.

"I don't know," replied Steve.

"I already told you're an awful liar. Tell me," Nat said.

"I... I liked the girl. I liked her spirit. I just wanted to help her, and... I knew that Pietro and her were together, and I couldn't have her so the only time I could spend with her was training, but it wasn't enough. When she wanted to go to the Mutant whatever, I saw it as an opportunity to see her more often, and I jumped at it, and when she and Pietro broke up..." Steve cut off.

"Go on," said Nat.

"I kissed her, but I didn't think how I felt about her was that obvious to anyone else," said Steve.

"With how close Pietro, Y/N, and Wanda are, you didn't think Pietro could tell?" asked Natasha.

"I just wanted to help her," retorted Steve.

"Look, you did nothing wrong, okay? What did Y/N do when she kissed you?" asked Nat.

"She thought I was helping her realize that she loved Pietro. She was going to tell him when she got back," said Steve.

"Tell Pietro that. If we're going to find Y/N, we need the team all on the same page. Maybe he'll come back around to you if he hears that. After all, she's been gone without any communication with any of us for two weeks now," said Natasha.

Steve nodded and was about to walk away when the screen flashed with a message. Steve pressed a button to answer it, and an older-looking man appeared on the screen. "So we heard you were looking for Y/N," he said.

 

 

(CHAPTERS 30-31 ARE BOTH UP AS OF JULY 10!)


	30. My Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My mother loved my father and me.

My father held my hand as we both stared at my mother's gravestone. I was only three years old, but I knew the sadness- especially since I could hear sniffles coming from the left side of me. "This is where she is, Y/N, and if you ever want to visit, you tell me," said my father.

I looked up at him and saw his red-rimmed eyes. "You look so much like her," croaked my father before he lost it.

He cried in front of me which was something he never wanted to do. I held his hand holding back tears of my own. My father was sad; I was sad. "Daddy, it's okay," I said as small tears trickled out my eyes. 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm sorry. Hey, you wanna do something?" asked my father with a smile.

"Tell me about Mama," I said.

"Okay. Come on. Let's go home, and I'll tell you all about her," said my father.

We turned and walked away from the grave. I gave it one last look, and my father stopped to let me before we walked to the little, old black car my father had. The ride home was spent in silence except the crackling of the static from radio. When we got to the apartment, my father and I sat on my bed in my room, and he began. "Your mom and I didn't meet in Sokovia. We met in (your country of origin). That's where you were born. My brother had an apartment close to the college I went to so I stayed there and walked to school. Every day, I saw your mother at the crosswalk. I finally said something to her, and we talked as if we had known each other forever. Eventually, we got to know each other more, and I found out that she had had a cancer, but it was in remission- it had been for many years. I-  I uh- I had to eventually come to Sokovia on business, and I told your mother this, but she didn't care. She said she would come with me, and I told her the only way I would allow something so radical is if we were married so she told me to marry her. I did, and we had you. A year passed, and finally, I was called over to Sokovia. We packed you up and our things and moved over here. Unfortunately, her cancer began to spread, but she was a fighter, Y/N. She loved you. She loved everything about you, sweetheart. She didn't care that you were different. I love you too. Forever, I swear," ended my father.

"I love you too, Dad," I said.

"Your mom would be proud of you, Y/N. She would be. I'm so very proud of you."


	31. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was back home.

"Pietro?" I asked.

"Hi, Y/N? You want breakfast?" he asked.

"No, I... I don't feel hungry... I... You... Something isn't right," I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Pietro asked sitting back down on the bed.

"I don't know. I love you, glupyy," I said not sure why I had the extreme urge to say it.

"I love you too," replied Pietro.

"Wait, no. No, we were fighting. You didn't want me to go. I left you," I said.

"Y/N, calm down. Everything is okay," shushed Pietro.

"No it's not. If everything was okay, you wouldn't call me by my first..."

I woke up next to Pietro. "Pietro?" I asked.

"Hi, sweetheart. You want breakfast?" he asked.

"Solnyshko," said a voice faintly in my mind.

"Pietro?" I asked again.

"I'm right here," replied Pietro smiling at me.

"Wake up!" shouted a voice.

"I... Something's not right," I said.

"Everything is fine," said Pietro.

"Wake up!" shouted the voice louder.

"No... Get away," I said jumping out of the bed holding my hands out in front of me.

"Sweetheart, it's okay," said Pietro.

"WAKE UP!" shouted a voice that was distinctly Pietro's.

I felt myself jerk awake, and it felt like coming up for air from underwater. "Solnyshko, it's okay. Look at me. Look at me. It's me. And Wanda. See? And Natasha," said Pietro shaking me.

I looked around frantically. "Where am I?" I asked.

"I'll explain later. We need to get you to the Quinjet. Come on," Pietro said hoisting me up.

I began walking and felt how sore I was. "What happened? What is this?" I asked.

My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest, and I felt hyper-alert. "Just keep walking, solnyshko," said Pietro.

"I need water. I feel so dizzy," I groaned.

"It happens after you've been red-roomed," said Natasha looking over at sadly.

"What? What is she talking about?" I asked.

"Almost there," replied Pietro.

After a few minutes, we arrived back in the Quinjet, and Natasha got in the cockpit. "Y/N?" asked Wanda.

She approached me slowly her hands glowing red. "What're you doing?" I asked huddling into a ball.

She did not reply, but put her hands on my temples bringing back to remembrance everything I had went through. _But why should we not perform the extraction?_

_Because I said no._

_She is dangerous. We eliminate the danger from her._

_We are not performing an extraction on her. Not on her._

_What are we to do then?_

_YOU are to do nothing. She is in my personal care. I'll loop her myself. Good day, doctor._

I gasped from air as I came out of my trance, and Wanda pulled back slowly. "Y/N?" she asked again.

"Wanda... what was that?" I asked.

"The Mutant Community," replied Wanda.

"It's being taken care of right now," spoke up Pietro.

I turned to face him. He looked at me for a second then rushed over to me and pulled me towards him. "Don't ever do that again. I can't bear to be without you," he whispered.

"I'm sorry..." I said my voice cracking.

"I'm sorry too," replied Pietro.

I leaned against him and fell asleep. When I awoke, the Quinjet was landing at the Avengers Facility. I noticed Zrinka and Costel there. I wondered why they were there but did not say anything. Pietro put his arm around me and led me to the large meeting room where Tony was talking to an older gentleman. Steve sat in a chair silently. He lifted his eyes to look at me but did not say anything. "She's here," said the man.

Tony turned suddenly. "Okay, get Banner. She probably needs some water. Jarvis! Prepare the room accordingly. Is Fury here?" asked Tony.

"Hill said he should be here any minute now," replied Steve.

"Sit here, solnyshko," Pietro said sitting me in a chair. 

He sat closely next to me. "Y/N Y/L/N, what a joy to finally meet you," the older gentleman said extending his hand towards me.

I shook it tentatively. "My name is Dr. Thorton. Have you ever heard of me?" asked the man.

I shook my head no. "To be understood. Your father didn't like me very much," said Dr. Thorton.

"You're Hydra?" I asked in terror.

"No, no. I am part of- well, a group of people like you. Of people like your father," said Dr. Thorton.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know you're special right?" asked Dr. Thorton.

"Yes, but my father wasn't a mutant too," I replied.

"He never told you?" asked Dr. Thorton.

"Told me what?" I asked.

"You're not a mutant. You're father wasn't a mutant either. You and your father are both members of X-Genesis," replied Dr. Thorton.

"What?" I asked.

"Your father was a light bender. He could create optical illusions by bending the light around you. He could produce light, and he could absorb it. We had quite a few light benders... Still do," said Dr. Thorton trailing off.

"He... he never..." I stammered.

"He didn't want you to know. He wanted you to have a normal life- however, you ended up being one of us too- you ended up being so very special," said Dr. Thorton.

"What am I?" I asked.

"Reality bender," replied Dr. Thorton.

"Reality... bender," I repeated.

"There have only been four since I've been alive. You're the only one left," said Dr. Thorton excitedly.

"I can't- I can't bend reality," I said.

"You haven't tried. Your poor father tried to give you a normal childhood, and you come out being one the most abnormal people on the planet," chuckled Doctor Thorton.

"He loved me!" I shouted.

"I'm not denying it. I know he did. That's the reason he told me he was keeping me away from you. However, he still wanted our protection over your life so we looked out for you. Picked out an orphanage for you in the event that he and your mother died. Placed people there in the event that you would end up there. As a matter of fact, you can come in now!" shouted Dr. Thorton.

The door opposite my chair opened and a man in his late twenties/early thirties walked in. "Hello, Y/N," he said smiling.

"Darius!" I shouted.

 


	32. A Friend (READ NOTES!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked out for me. (I RELEASED 3 CHAPTERS LAST TIME I UPDATED. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THOSE CHAPTERS, DO SO!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I RELEASED 3 CHAPTERS LAST TIME I UPDATED WHICH CONTAINED SOME IMPORTANT PLOT! PLEASE READ BEFORE THIS CHAPTER!

"Y/N, right?" asked Darius the day after I first met him.

"Yes," I replied.

I was sitting on one of the steps outside the back door of the orphanage. "Why don't you go inside?" he asked.

"No one likes me," I replied.

"I like you," said Darius.

"You're leaving next year," I said.

"Yeah, I know... but you'll find new friends," said Darius encouragingly.

"I don't even have any old friends," I murmured.

Darius rubbed my head. "You have superpowers, right? Maybe one of them is the power to make friends?" said Darius.

"No, I don't have superpowers," I replied.

Darius sort of frowned. "Look, Y/N, when you've got no family, no one else to turn to, you've got friends. So, if you find good friends, hold onto them. Never let them go. They become your family. Your support. Promise me you'll remember that?" asked Darius.

"Promise," I replied.

"How about we go inside now?" suggested Darius.

"Okay," I sighed.

"And, Y/N," said Darius grabbing my arm suddenly before I could enter the door.

I squinted up at him questioningly. "You do have superpowers."

 

 

(I RELEASED 3 CHAPTERS ALL AT THE SAME TIME INSTEAD OF JUST 1 THE LAST TIME I UPDATED. MAKE SURE YOU HAVE READ THEM FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE! Comment if you're still reading this fic. I just want to know how many are still reading. Shout out to you steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers!


	33. X-Genesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I learned where I came from.

"Wait, who's Darius?" I heard Pietro ask faintly as I jumped up and ran towards Darius throwing my arms around him.

"So, Doctor Thorton, you bring in the childhood hero to convince her to join you? How could I compete? Then again, Cap was a ploy to get Stark," I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

"Director Fury," said Steve standing up.

I turned to see th intimidating man with an eyepatch. Also, I noticed a woman with him that I had seen before. "Who is Darius?" Pietro demanded completely ignoring Nick Fury's presence.

"Remember, Pietro, I used to talk about him all the time," I said with one arm around Darius' shoulder.

"Oh, so you're the famous Darius from the orphanage. You're the Darius from the year before my sister and I arrived," said Pietro getting up and walking over to Darius.

He stood in front of Darius threateningly until Darius said, "Yes, I suppose I am. Since then I've married and now have two children with two on the way. Twins... you get it."

"Oh... Well then it's really good to meet you. I've heard so many good things about you. Thank you for being there for Y/N when she needed it the most. You're a good man. He's great, right?" said Pietro looking back at Nick Fury while shaking Darius' hand.

Fury only rolled his eyes. "We have a plane to catch," he said.

"Right. Y/N, you're coming to meet you're new family," said Doctor Thorton.

"She has a family," retorted Pietro.

"Well... it's getting bigger," replied Doctor Thorton.

"Also, it might be surprising," spoke up Zrinka.

I had not noticed that she entered the room. "Zrinka is part of X-Genesis too. She was Darius' replacement," said Doctor Thorton quietly.

"But she..." I began, but Doctor Thorton cut me off.

"Come on. We've got quite a-ways to go," he said.

Doctor Thorton, Darius, Zrinka, Costel, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Steve, Pietro, and I all piled into the Quinjet. Darius sat on one side of me and Pietro on the other. "You're gonna love it there, Y/N. Everyone's pretty nice. We don't all get along all the time, but we all work together which is what matters," said Darius.

"What- what are you?" I asked Darius tentatively.

"A light-bender... like your dad," answered Darius, "It's pretty common among males."

"Oh," I replied, "What is the Mutant Community?" I asked.

"Destroyed," replied Pietro.

I shot him a look. "It's an organization meant to rid powered humans of their powers. Inhumans, Mutants, X-Genesis... Enhanced," said Pietro looking at me from beneath his mop of hair.

"We destroyed that base... thanks to the help of Hydra," said Darius.

"HYDRA?!?" I almost yelled.

"Ssh, solnyshko. They, um... Well, X-Genesis and HYDRA sort of have a cease-fire that your dad negotiated," said Pietro.

"A cease-fire isn't an alliance," I said.

"Exactly. But the enemy of my enemy is my friend," replied Pietro, "HYDRA kept you safe until we could get you."

"Well, a certain member of Hydra did," added Darius.

"Yes, Strucker's son," said Pietro.

"Is in a coma," I answered.

"His older son," said Pietro.

"He had another one?" I asked.

"Yes, in Germany. He felt indebted to you personally because of your father. That on top of the cease-fire..."

"Was able to get us help for your protection," finished Darius.

I took a moment to process it. I finally let out a sigh then laid my head on Pietro's shoulder and fell asleep. I woke up to him nudging me. "C'mon," Pietro said softly.

I woke up and followed him out the Quintjet into some sort of hangar. At the end, there was this old, looking metal and wood door. The metal was rusting away, and the door had cracks. "I know it's you, sir," sounded a voice, and the door immediately opened.

We walked through and were greeted with cheers and shouting. Doctor Thorton smiled and nodded while people watched me with wide eyes. There was a sort of little platform in he room we were in, and Doctor Thorton stood up. "This is Y/N Y/L/N. Basically, dear friends, we've brought another one home," said Doctor Thorton smiling at me.

I looked around nervously. Pietro looked down and coughed. The rest of the day was sent with Doctor Thorton talking to SHIELD about ending the Mutant Community, and Darius showing me around. Pietro stayed with Steve and Nick Fury. At the end of the tour, Doctor Thorton stopped me and Darius, then lead me to an empty room with a couch, TV, and VCR. "Set this up for you," he said.

"Oh," I replied. 

"Here," Doctor Thorton said pressing a video tape in my hands.

I looked at it questioningly. "This will explain everything about your father and X-Genesis. He left this for you. Unfortunately, due to some riffs with the Mutant Community, we never got it to you, and it was forgotten... until now," said Doctor Thorton.

He let go of the tape then turned and walked out the door. As soon as he left, I switched on the TV and VCR and popped the tape in. After awhile, my father appeared on the screen. He was in an apartment, but not the one in Sokovia. He must have been in (your country of origin). He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans and was sitting down in a chair. He actually looked a lot younger than I remember. "Hey, Y/N," he began, "If you're watching this, it probably means I'm... I'm dead."

My breath caught in my throat. Soon after he said that, I faintly heard a baby's cry. "Or you're one years old and hungry, and your mama's not around," my father continued with a laugh.

I paused the video on his smile and cried.


	34. The Video Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He told me his story.

"Anyway, Y/N, I decided to make this tape because I made a deal... a deal that could put me in a lot of trouble, and I wanted to be the one that told who you are and where you come from. So, in the event that I die and won't ever have the chance to tell you, you have this tape. You should be getting it from a man named Doctor Thorton or at least someone who knows Doctor Thorton. 

Doctor Thorton is and may still be the leader of X-Genesis. X-Genesis is... Well, he explained it as when the first human beings began to take hold of this Earth, they needed special means of doing it. Humans are vulnerable. So, humans, being the natural leaders of the Earth, were able to control it. Light is an important part of our daily lives. We plant by it, plan our days around it, and it also controls our perception. I'm a light bender. I create, absorb, and distort light. It's how I 'rule the earth' so to speak. There's many light-benders though so I'm not anything special.

However, some humans were born without these special abilities, and there were more of them than us. They were scared of us. They killed us, tortured us, so X-Genesis went into hiding excluding ourselves from even Mutants and Inhumans. See, everyone has a gene for X-Genesis, but the gene is not expressed in everyone.

My sister had powers- but her powers killed her because she was not trained. After that, my parents forbid me from ever using mine; however, Doctor Thorton somehow got wind of the accident and offered to train me. I left home with him at thirteen years old. X-Genesis really is a family. However, it will soon become your only family. I don't know what happened to my parents. I tried to find them to visit a few months after I joined X-Genesis, but I had been so cut off from the world, I lost touch with it.

Anyway, by the time I was around eighteen years old, the policy changed, and I was able to experience the world again. I reconnected with my brother who I found completely by accident. I met your mother. Life was good- much better than at X-Genesis, but I could not leave. We were at war. Hydra, who was laying low at the time, was taking our people, and in retaliation, we killed theirs. Hydra wanted to remain a secret, and neither of us wanted to be exposed. Also, many of our people were dying so I called a truce. They could experiment on me as much as they wanted as long as they leave the rest of X-Genesis alone. They agreed.

Though Doctor Thorton eventually agreed, he and I had a falling out about the decision. Tension remained between us after that. Hydra had not contacted me at that point. When I was about twenty, I wanted to fully integrate myself with the world. Doctor Thorton did not want me to go. He told me I needed him, and I could not live by myself. I told him to never contact me again, but then he asked about my future wife and children. You. What if I had a kid as great as you.

We drew up deals and terms. I was getting involved with Hydra after all. Finally, after both your mother and I graduated, Hydra contacted me. That's where we are now. In a year, we're supposed to head out to Sokovia, and..."

My father's voice was cut off by the sound of a baby crying. "Oh, I guess you're really awake. Haha. I'm just gonna get you now..." he said getting up and walking to an adjacent room.

"Ah, there you are. See? It's you," he said coming back to the camera with baby me in his arms.

"One more thing, Y/N. You're special. Your mother and I discovered that. She knows about my abilities and yours. Once you froze a vase before it hit the floor. You've probably frozen the whole planet a few times, and we haven't noticed. Slightly scary to think about, but you've mysteriously vanished to another part of our apartment a few times. You're a reality bender, Y/N. It's a lot, and I don't want to explain, but as you get older, I hope to teach you about what that really means so you can find your true potential. At the same time, I want you to have the most normal childhood and experience you can. That's why I'm keeping X-Genesis a secret from you and if I can, your mother. I don't want either of you being targeted. I love you, and your mother loves you too, Y/N," said my father smiling into the camera.

He turned away from the camera to the sound of a door opening. "Hey, honey," he said.

"Hey," replied a female voice.

A woman walked over to him and kissed my father on the cheek. I recognized her as my mother, and I instantly choked and geared up. "How was work?" asked my father.

"Dreadful," replied my mother, "What have you been doing with your day off?"

"I'm making video for Y/N for when she's older," replied my father, "Anything you want to say?"

"Yeah. Hey, sweetie! I love you a lot. Be good. And if you come in from a long day at wor, and your husband has been staying home all day, he better have dinner prepared!"said my mother casting a look over at my father.

"I made chicken!" exclaimed my father in defense.

"Did you make it or buy it?" asked my mother.

"I made it didn't I, Y/N?"

"Mhmm. Come here, sweetie," said my mother taking me from my father and laying down in the couch with me on her chest. 

"So I guess we're done here, Y/N. Bye, sweetheart," said my father with a wave.

He turned the camera to my mother. She smiled tiredly and said, "Bye, Y/N, I love you."

 


	35. My Duty

Fifteen minutes after the tape ended, Doctor Thorton arrived in the room. "I heard crying so I just took the liberty of..."

"Yeah," I replied.

"Look... I don't know what Y/F/N told you about X-Genesis on that tape, but all we want to do is protect ourselves. I had a daughter. Now I don't. Things like that happen. Darius has a wife and two children. He risks his life being here for the sake of everyone else. That's what we're about. Sacrifice. Your father had to make sacrifices in order to keep people alive... in order to keep you safe. See, Hydra wanted you too after they found out about your reality bending, but your father said no. He begged them to double their experiments on him so that they would leave you alone. Hydra respected his loyalty. He even saved Strucker's life once when he didn't have to. Your father was a good man," said Doctor Thorton.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because the 'Mutant Community' found a member of X-Genesis believing he was an Inhuman. They freaked out over the 'emergence' of a new 'powered threat' and have developed a way to rid some of us of our powers. They've been hunting us. Taking our people and sending them back powerless, or they've been experimenting trying to find a 'cure' for the less common powers. This means war," said Doctor Thorton.

I thought about my father leaving me that last time. His uniform. His weapons. Off to fight in a battle- _a_   _war._ "Yes _._ War," I said in reply, "I'm in."

I refused to let Pietro see me before he left X-Genesis. X-Genesis in the end did not want SHIELD's in fighting only locating the Mutant Community's bases. I pushed my powers to their full extent. I had no idea what I really was until I did it- until I bent reality. Until I opened a portal to France right next to New York. Until I felt the flow of time underneath my fingertips. Until I saw the guns pointed at me and my new friends... my family...

* * *

 It was dark inside. The blood on my face had dried as well as the blood underneath my nails. I dragged my feet slowly down the halls. _One more step_ my mind called out. _You love him. You love Pietro. He needs to know. To know you love him._ "Pi-Pietro!" I called out into the darkness.

Our door. Just ahead. Our room. Right here. I fell. My legs would not let me continue. My feet were lead. "Pietro!" I screamed.

"Please," I whimpered in tears.

I began sobbing. I was dirty, and my clothes were tattered. A light came on, and the door to our room opened. I lifted my head ever so slightly, and the figure that I knew and loved appeared in a halo of light. "Pietro. Pi-Pietro," I gasped.

"Y/N!" he exclaimed rushing over to me.

He quickly knelt next to me gathering my frame in his arms. "What happened? What is this?" he asked frantically.

"Wait- Pietro- Please- Stop talking. Listen, please," I said in between his sputtering.

He finally quieted down, and I looked up into his bright, sparkling eyes. I smiled ever so slightly. It was the moment I had been waiting for. "Pietro... I love you," I said quietly.

His face hardened instantly. "Pietro, please. I might not live to see you..." I began, but another figure came out of our room.

It was a woman. She was tying a robe. "Pietro, what is happening?" she demanded, and she shrieked in terror when she saw me.

"Valentina?" I choked hoarsely momentarily forgetting her name change.

I fell limp in Pietro's arms. I was not unconscious. I purposely did not respond to his pleas to wake up. To snap out of it. I knew I was going to live. I would live forever in this hell. 


	36. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War is brutal.

"Warren!" I shouted amidst the guns and the shouting.

"Here!" replied a voice. I breathed a sigh of relief. Warren was the teleporter and telepath who brought me to the Mutant Community. He did it out of fear that they would take away his powers as well if he did not do what they said. They double-crossed him, but they could not find a way to remove his powers. Zrinka was at my side.

"Did he respond?" she asked fervently.

"Yes, he's alive," I replied.

Zrinka slightly nodded in response. We were fighting the last base of the Mutant Community. We had easily taken down the others. They were just hard to find. It was muddy and rainy, and the light benders were trying their best to account for it. Unfortunately, it made them easier targets. "Weakness developing on the west end!" I shouted.

"Six strong through!" I commanded as I opened a portal to the west end of the building.

Six of our "strong ones" we liked to call them, those of X-Genesis who were able to be greatly strong yet maintain normal physical form rushed through. "You should conserve your energy. You haven't been trained enough in your powers yet," said Zrinka.

"I can handle myself," I replied.

"Go help Warren. He may need another teleporter," I said.

Zrinka ran off to him knowing I gave her an excuse to do so. Ever since we rescued Warren from that first Mutant Community base, she had not left his side.


	37. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I supposed I deserved this. Not really.

I sat in Bruce's lab with my chin in my hands glancing at him tinkering with something every so often. I had started doing this religiously ever since the day after I had discovered Valentina with Pietro. Bruce was quiet, didn't try to give me advice and understood what I was going through. Apparently Steve and Natasha had become a couple after the first time I left. "Y/N, let me look at you," said Bruce breaking the silence, "I have some time."

I got up and sat at his "med chair" as Tony calls it. "Alright. Broken bones are healed. Vision improving. Less swelling in the face. Reflexes... good. Mental trauma..." here Bruce broke off and sighed.

"You snapped out there," stated Bruce

"When one of your friend's bodies explodes and the blood and bone sprays you in the face, that's what tends to happen," I replied.

Bruce sighed. "At least you found an anchor," he said.

"Not anymore," I murmured quietly.

"You have to find a new one. That method seems to work for you. You're getting a lot better though. You're handling this pretty well," said Bruce.

"My life is hell," I replied.

"I know," replied Bruce.

I pursed my lips and went over to my previous spot tinkering with a nail. Presently Pietro came into the room. "Y/N," he said.

I opened a portal to my room leaving him behind. "When could she do that?" I heard Pietro say through the interdimensional hearing skills I developed. 

"She's been doing a lot," I heard Bruce reply.

I shut the door to to Pietro's location and rolled on my bed. Wanda knocked on my door. "Y/N!" shouted Wanda.

"Come in," I said staring up at the ceiling.

"It's getting harder to keep tabs on you with you just skipping out like that," she said.

"You've been tracking me?" I asked.

"Sometimes. I have to make sure my best friend is alright... Pietro wants that too," she replied.

I sighed. "Wanda, you haven't seen the horrors in my head," I said turning to face her.

She lied down on my bed facing me. "Yeah? I could always take a look, but something tells me you would prefer to keep this to yourself," Wanda said.

I nodded quietly. "Wanda..." I began my eyes welling with tears.

"Yes?" she asked stroking my cheek trying to wipe the tears away.

 


	38. Friends Are Like Family

"A little light over here!" shouted someone.

"I'm on it!" shouted a male voice next to me.

It was Darius. "Be right back," he said jogging over.

Ten minutes passed, and he came running back with blood spattered on his face. "Pockets of soldiers all around. We found one because some idiot started firing prematurely, but we don't know where the others are located," he said.

"Use the anti-gravs to find them," I said.

"Got it," replied Darius, "Y/N, you've gotten so good at this," he added with a smile.

I smiled back weakly. Darius was just as nice as I had remembered. His wife and children lived separately from the X-Genesis base, but frequently visited. Especially because Darius' son showed potential for being a light bender. X-Genesis traits sometimes took time to develop. Some are born with them like me. Others find them later on. I watched as our "anti-gravs" or members of X-Genesis that could defy gravity lifted in the air to find the soldiers. Some carried light benders with rifles with them to target and destroy the enemy. All of a sudden, a commotion erupted. Bullets rained on the ground and from the ground as we fired at the enemy, and they fired at us. Some of our "shockers", electricity manipulators" shot into the areas being fired in, and more light benders helped lead the way. Suddenly all was quiet. "Retreat!" I heard someone say.

A loud cry of victory went up among our soldiers. I felt relieved for two minutes until I heard a noise ever so slightly. An entire army was coming at us from the opposite side. "Offense, offense!" I shouted as loud as I could.

I turned my head and for a split second saw Darius still using his abilities shining brightly to find any more stragglers. "Darius!" I shouted, and I used my powers to stop everything.

Time slowed to a standstill until it was just Darius and me. He ran over to me as I stood dizzily trying to hold everything together. There was so much energy in these soldiers on both sides- it was hard to displace it. "Y/N, you alright?" asked Darius. 

He steadied me by the arms. I shook my head and came back to my senses. "Y/N, watch out!" he shouted.

I had missed a member of the enemy side, and he had a gun aimed directly at my head. I covered myself, and Darius glowed brightly as to blind the man. However, the man still got a few shots in. "Oh..." I heard Darius choke.

I turned to see him staggering clutching his side in agony. He fell to the ground. "Darius!" I exclaimed.

I looked up to see the man blindly tripping over himself reaching with his hands out in front of him. "Darius," I whispered kneeling before him, propping his head in my lap, and holding his hand. 

"Y/N, hey kid," he said.

My throat felt full, and I laid my head on his chest crying and gasping for air. His other hand came around me. "Tell them I love them. My wife and my twins. Hey, Y/N, when you don't have family you have friends. Friends become your family. Make them your family... Mary... the twins," he panted.

"I know, Darius, I know," I whispered.

"Love you, Y/N," groaned Darius as pain overtook him.

I listened to his heartbeat slow. "I love you too, Darius," I replied.

"Go inside with the other kids. You _do_ have superpowers," he mumbled before his heart stopped completely.

I sobbed and screamed. I felt like I was drowning. I could not breathe. Something let go inside me. I felt Darius' energy leave me. I could put his body out of phase, but not _him._ He was gone. Somewhere I did not know. However, I knew exactly where to put his murderer. I got up fists clenched and stood over the man. He was there one minute. Gone the next. I had put him in a different plane of existence. I looked at the entire army I had paused. I watched them disappear one by one. Now they could live in a world without the "dangerous ones" as they liked to call people like us. I unfroze time and stood looking around me. "Let's go home, guys," I said.

The others looked at each other confusedly and back at the spot where they had seen the advancing army. I took a few steps then stumbled completely unconscious. I woke up on the way back to X-Genesis. They had placed Darius' body on a med table on one of our jets. I held his cold hand for the rest of the trip home. After we got back, I immediately turned around taking a smaller jet to Darius' house. His wife opened the door. I looked to see her pregnant belly. She was expecting. Darius had not told anyone. Knowing him, he probably wanted it to be a surprise. I stood speechless my face caked with a horrific mixture of mud and blood- some of it Darius' blood. I broke down on the porch and grabbed the woman in front of me towards myself. "He said he loves you. He loves the twins!" I sobbed.

She held onto me choking on tears. "I'm your family now. I promise," I whispered.

She nodded against my shoulders. We stayed like that for half an hour- or maybe more.


	39. Abandoned Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to know why she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away so long. Busy. I'm back for real so... you have to put up with me again. Missed me? *in an Andrew Scott/Jim Moriarty voice* I also have another question down below.

"He's gone. After that, I completely lost it out there. I put countless people into 'Oblivion' as I like to call it. I was cruel," I explained to Wanda.

She nodded and sighed. "I destroyed people's minds when they first tried to train me," she said.

"I know," I replied, "But the thing is, I can bring these people back... and I refuse not to," I said.

Wanda nodded. "There's so many of them," I croaked as tears filled my eyes.

"Hey, hey. Stop that. You were saving an entire race of people. I believe that is worthy enough," said Wanda.

I nodded wiping away my tears. "Is there anything you would like to say to Pietro?" asked Wanda getting up to leave.

She knew when to leave me alone. "No," I replied.

She nodded and turned to the door handle. "Hey, Wanda?" I called.

"Yeah," she replied.

"How's your thing with Vision going?" I asked.

"Well. He's so protective. Little does he know he is the wide-eyed, innocent lamb," said Wanda with a laugh.

I smiled at her, and she left the room. Night fell, and I was restless. I had to get up. I went to the kitchen to grab a drink when I heard someone already there. At first, I backed away, but I decided against it and walked into the room confidently. It was then that I Valentina- Zrinka. _She was still here._ I marched over to her and grabbed her by her shoulder spinning her around roughly. "Pie-" she began, but I clapped my hand over her mouth.

Her eyes went wide when she saw me. I removed my hand knowing she would keep quiet for her own good. "You will tell me everything, and afterwards, so help me God you will suffer," I said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've got a ridiculously fluffy Christmas fic I never released in my drafts. If one person comments they wanna see it, I'll publish it. It's multi-character and so fluffy a poodle would cry.


	40. Second Class

Zrinka began: 

Y/N, I was _always_ second place to you. You were special. I was not. I am but an electricity manipulator, and Costel is an element controller. You, Y/N, are a reality bender. Only one is born every so often. So very few of you are even recorded. The last one to be born was Doctor Thorton's daughter... 127 years ago. Doctor Thorton is a body manipulator as I am sure you know.

I joined X-Genesis with Costel when we were young after our parents abandoned us. We were accepted and loved there. However, a year later I find I am being relocated to an orphanage to be Darius' replacement to watch after a little girl my own age. No one watched out for me. No one cared so much for me. You see, your father was an important man, yes, but you were special to a Doctor Thorotn personally for many reasons. Your father saved X-Genesis until the Mutant Community was born, your powers reminded him of his daughter, and you would be a very helpful asset to X-Genesis. I, apparently, was a second-class citizen.

I tried to beat you at everything. In school, in beauty, in popularity, and I won. But I didn't want any of those things. I only ever wanted two things- for Costel to be safe and Pietro. I could care less about X-Genesis by the time I was 15 provided it kept Costel safe and kept me close to Pietro. I could make my own way by that time. We both grew up in Sokovia, Y/N. We're all Sokovian street rats. We're survivors. However, you got Pietro in the end, and I tried to satisfy myself in knowing that Costel was alright.

It worked for awhile, Y/N. Until I saw you, and Wanda, and Pietro still friends. A family. Yet Pietro did not marry you. I thought it was fate. Well, then I came to my senses. I should stop thinking like a teenage girl. I thought you and I could live our lives without them ever being entwined again, but I was wrong. You joined X-Genesis and promptly became a leader there. Doctor Thorton gave you the best of the best training. You personally saved Warren. Warren was the only man I've ever cared about after Pietro.

I decided enough was enough when the battles got brutal. I came back here and told everyone that Costel needed a safe haven, and that you were okay. You must have been okay anyways. Wanda's mental check-ups did not return anything on the surface. After a few weeks, I began really connecting with Pietro. He was moping around waiting for you. After awhile, he told me that you left him, and throughout the years, I had always been there for him. He kissed me first. I returned it. We've been dating ever since. That's more or less of the story. 

 


	41. Regaining My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She stole my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the 3 month hiatus. I was super stressed with life and finances, I was out the country for awhile, and I was still trying to give 100%. I go through these periods like everyone else, but I'm here now. So enjoy "Bonded".

I had wanted to do damage to Zrinka, but I reconsidered. I massaged my temples and paced back and forth. "You're coming from Pietro's room?" I asked.

Zrinka nodded. I paced more quickly. I could feel my mental descent coming on. Just to fight it. It was too much. Zrinka abandoned her post. She _lied_ to do it. "I thought you were dead! I thought Costel had run away! I mourned for you, Zrinka. I thought I lost you, and then after Darius..." I stopped my voice being cut off by a sob.

"Warren could not stop crying for a week after you disappeared!" I said harshly.

"Warren? Warren's dead, Y/N," said Zrinka.

"Really? Then how come I had to be the one to force him eat after your apparent escapade?" I responded.

"He's alive? I thought I saw the bomb explode, and..."

"It didn't kill him. He teleported just in time. Took us a few days to find him and bring him home. None of us believed he had survived, but one of the light benders claimed they saw him teleport so we went searching," I explained.

Zrinka held a hand to her mouth. "Meanwhile, you've been here destroying my life. _Abandoning_ me," I spat.

"It should have never been my job to protect you!" said Zrinka.

"You're right. But there, on a battlefield, you should have instead of sneaking away with my-" I could not finish the words.

Instead I flung myself into a chair and cried. Zrinka flew out the room and left me by myself. I awoke the next morning still in the chair. I shook myself awake, and determined to find Pietro. I walked straight to his room and opened his door. He was in the process of changing his shirt. "Y/N!" he exclaimed.

"Pietro," I replied.

"Y/N, where have you been?" he said rushing over to me enveloping me in a hug.

"No time for that. You said I'd left you, and Zrinka's been there the entire time?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," Pietro whispered into my hair.

"No. Stop. You were right. You were completely right. I abandoned you," I said.

"No, you didn't. You were helping your friends. Your family," said Pietro pulling away to look at me.

"I wanted to say it properly this time. I love you, glupyy," I said with tears in my eyes.

"I love you too," replied Pietro.

"No. Zrinka deserves to hear that," I said shaking my head.

"What?" asked Pietro.

"Zrinka deserves the 'I love you' not me," I said.

"Zrinka and I were having problems. She broke up with me last night. It would never last anyway. I was being an idiot... or your 'glupyy'," said Pietro.

"No. I don't deserve it. Zrinka's been taking care of me since we were children. She was placed in that orphanage just like Darius with me. It's not fair to her..." I said turning away.

"Y/N, shut up. That doesn't change anything. Can we... can we start from where we left off?" asked Pietro.

I nodded, and Pietro put his arms around me from behind. He kissed the back of my neck, and I felt his fingers trace scars from fighting. "Solnyshko, will you marry me?" Pietro whispered.

"Yes," I replied.

"Good. Because there's someone you have to straighten out."

"Who?"

"Steve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my loyal readers. Y'all are so special; you don't even know.


End file.
